The Storm Front Alchemist
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Chapter 11 Card Crossed Lovers: John, Ed and Al arrive in Aquoya, where they here reports of a thief named Psiren. What happens when a Phantom Thief meets a Raging Storm?
1. A Storm on the Horizon

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But Storm Front is my OC**

**The Storm Front Alchemist **

Chapter:1 A Storm On the Horizon

The scene is Roy Mustangs office Ed had just been given his pocket watch and state nickname. Ed is stepping out of where Al is waiting for him. "I did it Al." Ed exclaimed. "I'm a State Alchemist."

Al responded. "Brother that's such wonderful news." Ed began jumping around and celebrating. In the midst of his gloating Ed bumped into a man carrying a portfolio which all over the floor.

"Hey watch where your going you little runt!" The man screamed at Ed . Ed was taken back a bit but then a vein started throbbing in his head.

"LITTLE WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GO AHEAD SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU" Ed was thrashing about as Al was holding him back.

"Whoa calm down kid." said the man as he was getting up.

It was then that Ed got his first real good look at him. Ed realized this guy wasn't much older than he was. No more than 16 or 17 years old. He was about 5'11" tall and 170lbs. He had short spiked black hair and wore black boots and blue-gray pants and shirt. His eyes were the most intense sky-blue you had ever seen. The left eye full of life the right cold and lifeless.

"It was an accident I was just angry because you scattered my report. By the way what's a kid like you doing here anyway?"

Ed stopped struggling and said

"It just so happens that I'm a State Alchemist."

"Ahh so you're the prodigy I've been hearing about. I don't know whether I should congratulate you or hit you."

"Why" asked Ed.

"Its simple" said the man. "You broke my record I was recruited last year at 16 youngest ever at least till you came along. O by the way I'm Johnathan Winrain The "Storm Front" Alchemist." Offering to shake Ed's hand. Ed grabbed John's hand and said

" Edward Elric The "Fullmetal" Alchemist."

"I see you have automail yet another thing we have in common." said John.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ed

* * *

This is my first fanfic please R&R 


	2. The Automail Eye

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But Storm Front is my OC**

**The Storm Front Alchemist. **

Chapter: 2 The Automail Eye

John just laughed and put his hand to his right eye and popped out the glass covering revealing a complex network of machinery.

_Winry would love to get her hands on_ _that_ Ed thought.

"Whoa!" said Al. "I didn't know they made automail eyes."

"They don't." replied John "They're too expensive as far as I know I'm the only one that has one. But it is useful it can zoom in on a target 1500ft away and has a night-vision function." he then replaced the glass covering.

"Um John? " Ed asked. "If you don't mind me asking how did that happen?" John's face grew stern for a second but then relaxed and smiled.

"Basically I was stupid. I tried using alchemy to control electricity before my grandfather taught me how. I got zapped right in the eye. That was about 7 years ago I got the automail when I joined the military last year and could afford to have one built."

"Wait a minute" said Ed. "You said your name was Winrain right" John nodded. "Any relationship to Ronald Winrain The "Rain Maker" Alchemist?"

"So you've heard of my grandfather have you."

"Heard of him he only founded the principles of weather alchemy." Ed replied adamantly. John just laughed.

"Yep that's him. O my look at the time sorry Ed I've got to go." John picked up the portfolio. "See you around Ed and if I don't I know I'm not looking down enough." John walked away chuckling to himself.

"Well Al he seems nice enough and - Hey wait a minute he just called me short. GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Ed ran down the hall after him.

"Brother stop" screamed Al. But it was to late Ed was just about to punch John from behind. Then John grabbed a golden metal rod from a loop in his belt and quickly transmuted it into a 6ft gold lance and blocked Ed's punch.

"Gotcha." said John with a wry smile. Suddenly the lance became electrified and shocked Ed throwing him back into Al. "A couple of rules "Fullmetal" 1. Its not nice to sneak attack people. 2. Never touch something electrified with metal and 3. If you want to live long enough to grow tall never do that again."

"That's it your going down." said Ed.

"Bring it on "Fullmetal"." growled John.

Just as it looked like they were about to fight the sound of a finger snapping was heard and a flash of flame appeared between them.

"Winrain if you must kill "Fullmetal" do it on your own time" snapped Mustang.

"Lt. Col. Sir." said John as he saluted.

"At ease soldier. Anyway it's time for your recertification test." said Mustang.

"Hey we're not done here yet." screamed Ed.

"Sorry Ed will finish this later. But your welcome to come and watch." said John

"Yeah I'd like that." said Ed. "Come on Al lets go see what this guy can do."

* * *

Please R&R. 


	3. Recertification

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But Storm Front is my OC **

**The Storm Front Alchemist **

Chapter:3 Recertification

After a long ride in a limo they all got out in front of a large mansion.

" All right Winrain the test is simple you will have one hour to water the Fuhrer's private garden." said Mustang.

" What is that all." said Ed. " That will be a piece… of…. cake." Ed finished haltingly because he just saw the garden. It was huge. The entire garden took up the space of about 5 football fields.

"Whoa!" said Ed. "This place is huge there is no way you'll get this done in an hour."

John just laughed and brought out the gold rod and transmuted it into his trademark lance. Then with the lance he drew a transmutation circle on the ground.

"Pay attention "Full Metal" you might learn something." said John. John tapped the circle with his lance. The circle began to glow and the ground began to shake. Suddenly a jet of water shot out of the ground.

" Whoa!" said Ed as he jumped from the sudden blast.

"What's wrong Ed never seen a geyser before?" said John while laughing. "Don't worry you won't rust and besides you need water to make it rain."

" Yeah sure. Wait you're going to make it rain?" asked Ed incredulously.

"Of course how else do you think I got the name "Storm Front"? Now let me work in peace. All questions will be answered at the end." John stuck his lance into the water and turned it into a continuous  
streaming cloud that rose into the sky. The cloud was growing bigger and darker by the second. The rumble of thunder could now be heard and lightning could be seen charging in the cloud. Finally with one last stroke of his lance he sealed the hole in the ground stopping the geyser.

John turned and walked back towards Ed.

"Well where is the rain?" asked Ed. John chuckled and said

"3,2,.1" A thunderclap was heard and within seconds they were all soaked from the downpour well everyone except John who had surrounded himself with an aura of wind. "Now Ed do you see why I am called "The Raging Storm."

"I don't believe it this storm must be covering all of Central." said Ed

"Well sir do I pass?" John asked the colonel

" Well I did only want you to only water the garden but the entire city's not bad. You pass." said the col. laughing "Come on let's get out of this rain."

They all went into the mansion and were surprised to see Maes Hughes waiting for them. "Maes what are you doing here?" asked Mustang

"Well I can't find you a wife if your not around." said Hughes while laughing.

"Hughes." said Mustang angrily holding up his right hand in snapping position.

"Calm down Roy I'm actually here for Winrain." said Maes.

"What do you want with me asked John?" asked John.

"We have received reports that a pair rouge alchemists are threatening to blow up a dam in the town of Reja. They are holding it for ransom for 100 million cens. They gave us 2 weeks to deliver it and they and they specifically requested it to be delivered by the "Storm Front" Alchemist.

" All right I'll go just let me go home and grab my suitcase." said John (A/N John keeps a suitcase in his apartment packed and ready so he can leave at a moments notice.)

"It's already in the car." said Hughes.

"You know me too well." said John. "Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it." said the major. Hughes began to dig in his pocket and brought out a stack of photographs "Look how big Elycia has gotten and look how cute she is." Hughes continued to ramble on about his daughter for several minutes until Mustang interrupted him.

"Enough Hughes, Winrain and Elric have a train to catch."

" What do you mean I have a train to catch?" asked Ed.

"Isn't it obvious your going with him and that's an order Winrain." John quickly stifled the protest he was about to make.

"Fine I'll go but we have two weeks what is the rush?" asked Ed .John replied.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"Fine but I have to head back to Tucker's to pack and say goodbye." said Ed.

"All right" said John. " To Tucker's then the train station." They then left the mansion and got in the carthat would take themtake them back to Central.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3. Look for chapter 4 Chimera's Cry: Storm Front V.S Sewing-Life 


	4. Chimera's Cry: Storm Front V Sewing Lif

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But Storm Front is my OC**

**The Storm Front Alchemist **

Chapter: 4 Chimeras Cry: Storm Front V.S Sewing-Life.

John, Ed, Al, Hughes and Roy were all sitting in the back of the limo that was taking them back to Central. "Hey Ed you said you lived with Tucker right?" asked John.

"Yeah why? Do you know him?" asked Ed in return.

"Yeah, I lived with him a little bit before I passed my alchemy exam. Also I had to baby sit his daughter when he was working late. I don't think I have ever met a man who loved his daughter more, well except you major." John finished chuckling to himself.

"O come on John I can't be that bad." stated Hughes.

"Really?" asked John. "Tell me now how many cameras do you have right now?"

Hughes replied. "Only four." John sighed and replied.

"Well at least you're cutting back. But tell me do any have any film left?"

"Nope all out." said Hughes.

"Are all the pictures of Elycia?" asked John.

"Yeah why?" responded Hughes.

"Never mind I have made my point." said John. It was at this point that Mustang and John started laughing heartily and spent the rest of the ride making fun of Hughes.

The car pulled up in front of the Tucker Manor. The door opened andEd, Al and John stepped out into the pouring rain. They walked up to the door and Ed unlocked it. Ed opened the door and everybody walked inside.

"Mr. Tucker I'm home." called Ed. "Nina? Alexander? Where could everybody be?"

"I don't know brother." said Al. Suddenly they heard a loud noise in the basement followed by an anguished howl.

"Come on." said John as he transmuted his lance and ran toward the basement stairs.

They ran down the stairs and were shocked by what they saw. Row after row of cages containing monstrosities that can't even be described howling in the pain of their very existence. They ran quickly through this room fighting the urge to be sick. They found themselves in a back room in the basement. It was in there that they found Shou Tucker leaning over what appeared to be a large white dog with a long brown mane.

"Ahh boys you are just in time. I have just finished the last touches on it." said Tucker. "Go on now don't be scared this is Edward your friend."

"Ed-Ward friend." said the chimera haltingly.

"Wow amazing Mr. Tucker." said Al.

"I must say I am impressed." said John. Ed was silently looking the chimera over.

"Let me ask you something Tucker. Do you always humans to make your chimeras?" snapped Ed. Tucker stirred at the comment but responded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ed."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The last time you made a talking chimera was when your wife disappeared. Now this one shows up and Nina is nowhere to be found." screamed Ed. John's face went white and he looked at the chimera

_It can't be_? thought John. But the truth was plain to see.

"How could you do this Tucker? I respected you and you commit this atrocity." said John his voice breaking.

"That's what I hate about you child prodigies you're so damn perceptive." said Tucker. Tucker then begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"You bastard how could you do this she is your daughter." screamed Ed. Ed then grabbed Tucker and begins punching him vigorously.

"Brother. Stop you're killing him." Cried Al.

"It's what he deserves." Snapped Ed and John at the same time. Ed raised his hand to strike again but stopped when something tugged at his sleeve. He turned to see Nina holding his sleeve in her mouth.

"It's okay Nina I'll stop." said Ed softly. Tucker seeing this momentary distraction kicked Ed as hard as he could in his right leg. This caused Ed to reel in pain. Then Tucker got up and ran out the door. John ran after him and shouted back to Ed.

"Stay with Nina I'll find him." John ran up the stair and into the rain soaked alley behind the house.

"Tucker where are you." shouted John. "Come out and fight." Suddenly John heard a low chuckle. John turned around and saw Tucker standing there.

"Now John do you really want to fight Me." said Tucker with a grin. "I am a lot stronger than I look." With that Tucker reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials of what appeared to be blood. Tucker then mixed the vials together and with a flash of alchemic light threw it at John. John simply stepped out of the way and heard the vial shatter behind him.

"Is that all you got Tucker." Snapped John. Tucker laughed.

"Why don't you look behind you." said Tucker. John looked behind him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit." swore John. Behind John were six wolf sized chimeras. They had the heads and bodies of large rabid rats but the legs, claws and tails of scorpions.

"Beautiful are they not and they'll only obey their master. Now my creations attack." screamed Tucker. The chimeras charged John. He managed in time to transmute the air around him to jump high into the air and bring his electrified lance down onto one of the abominations killing it.

_One down five to go_. Thought John. Then John felt an excruciating pain in his left leg. He looked down to see one of the chimera's claws in his leg and another chimeraclosing in on his right.

"Time to put you two on ice." shouted John. John slammed the butt of his lance onto the ground transmuting the rain water around him to ice and freezing the chimeras solid. He then shattered them both with his lance.

_Three left now where are they_. Thought John franticly. John then heard piercing shrieks from above. John looked up to see two chimeras jumping from atop the building at him.

"Let's go for a spin you freaks." said John. John then created a torrent of wind around himself with the force of an F5 tornado. Needless to say the two chimeras were torn apart by the force of the wind.

_One left_. thought John. John suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and looked to see the last chimera's stinger lodged in him.

"Die you bastard." screamed John. He then stabbed and killed the last chimera.

John got up and just stared at Tucker.

"Now for you." screamed John. Tucker tried to run but John caught up to him. "How do you want to die?" asked John. "Slow and painful, I suck all the air from your lungs or my favorite quick and even more painful, I freeze every last drop of liquid in your body and don't worry about the cold it will be warm where you're going." John finished his rant the tip of his lance against Tucker's throat. Tucker started laughing.

"Tell me John how do you feel?" asked Tucker.

"What the hell are you. O God." John's lance fell from his grip and he grabbed his stomach in pain dropped to his knees and vomited.

"Ahh yes. The venom should be kicking in now but don't worry John it won't kill you just make you sick for awhile. But while you are in this condition let's try an experiment." said Tucker. Tucker then pulled five more vials of blood from his pocket and mixed them together.

"Yes this ought to do nicely but let's add some human blood to the mix."

Tucker then picked John up by the scruff of his shirt and added several drops of John's blood from his bleeding side. Tucker then threw John away. Tucker then took from his pocket a red gem.

_It_ _can't be. thought ?_John. _I must be sicker than I thought_.

Tucker touched the gem to the vial and it gave off an eerie light. The vial shattered its contents spilling to the ground but was once liquid was now a gelatinous sludge pulsating, moving and growing.

John was horrified by what he saw. The mass just kept getting bigger it changed from red to greenish black and began to take shape. First limbs grew from the mass then a head and finally a face. There standing in front of John was a chimera so well formed one could think it was natural. The chimera was a full seven feet tall and weighed close to three hundred pounds all of it muscle. Its arms were long and powerful ending in large clawed hands. Also it had a powerful tail almost as long as it was tall. Its face while though beastly was oddly human and that's when John saw its most unnerving feature. Its eyes. Other than the slits for pupils the chimera's eyes matched the same sky blue that were John's eyes.

"Kill him." screamed Tucker. The chimera's cry was gut wrenching as it roared spikes that were folded against its body raised along its back tail and arms. The chimera lunged at John. John tried to move but was too weak from the poison. The chimera grabbed John by his neck and held him up against a wall. The chimera did nothing for a while.

_Just get it over with_. thought John.

"Quit wasting time kill him." roared Tucker. But the chimera still did nothing.

"Kill him now! Obey me I am your master." But then the chimera did something Tucker did not expect.

"No. I master." The chimera said in a deep voice. The chimera then slammed his tail into Tucker knocking him unconscious. John could not believe what he heard.

_Did that thing talk_? thought John. Then the chimera turned its head and looked straight into John's eyes.

"Die." The chimera said menacingly.

_So this is how it must end_. thought John. Suddenly a voice cried out.

"Let him go you crime against God."

There was a flash of light and the chimera howled in pain. John hit the ground and noticed that the chimera's arm was still gripped around his neck but the arm wasn't attached to the chimera. It had been blown off at the elbow.John looked up he couldn't even see out of his left eye any more. What he saw he would remember forever. The chimera running away holding the stump of his right arm and a man with sunglasses and a cross shaped scar on his face and glowing symbols on his right hand. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Well that wraps up this chapter. But many questions still need answered. What will become of this new enemy? Why was John so affected by Tucker's actions? And will Al ever get more than two lines of dialogue per chapter? 

Next time John's past comes back to haunt him and the truth about his automail is revealed. And what's this John and Hawkeye hugging? Does Roy have competition for Riza's heart? Find out in Chapter:5 Aftermath and Goodbyes.


	5. Aftermath and Goodbyes

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I can't buy it cause you know in order to obtain something of equal value must. Aw screw it you know the rest. **

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter: 5 Aftermath and Goodbyes

John looked around. Everything was dark.

_Where am I?_ thought John. John looked around trying to get his bearings. Then John heard a voice behind him.

"Big brother. Why's it so dark?" said the voice of a little girl. John stopped in his tracks.

_It can't be? _thought John. John turned around and looked down.

Standing there was a little girl about four years old with shoulder length black hair and the same sky blue eyes as John. She was wearing a light green sundress.

"What's wrong big brother?" said the little girl. John dropped to his knees and hugged the little girl.

"Mia." said John with a sob and tears in his eye. (A/N remember he lost his right eye that includes tear ducts and other parts as well.)

"Why are you crying John? Are you sad?" asked Mia.

"No Mia it's just I haven't seen you in so long." said John

"Where was I John?" asked Mia.

"You… You had to go away for a while, but that doesn't matter now that you're back." said John. John knelt there for a long time his little sister in his arms. Then suddenly Mia broke free from his grasp and ran away. "Mia!"

"Catch me if you can big brother." said Mia giggling and she ran away. John got up and sighed.

_Some things never change. _thought John. "I'm going to get you Mia." said John and he ran after her. They chased each other for hours and John was beginning to feel tired. John stopped running so he could catch his breath.

_She's a lot faster than I remember. _Thought John. John looked at his sister still playing. _I should have spent more time with her. But no I had to study alchemy and uphold the Winrain family tradition. Man sometimes my father can almost be as bad as Armstrong when it comes to tradition._

"Ow!" said Mia as she began to cry. John looked up to see that his sister had tripped.

"Mia don't worry I'm coming." Said John. John went to run after his sister only to discover he couldn't move. _What I can't move. _Then John saw a shadow begin to advance on Mia. As the shadow moved toward Mia it began to take on human form. The shadow became clearer until finally the figure of Shou Tucker was standing over his sister the Red Stone in his hand.

"Stay away from her you bastard." shouted John. John tried to move but his feet were still glued to the ground. Tucker grabbed Mia's arm roughly and stared at John.

"You couldn't protect her once what makes you think it would be different this time." said Tucker spitefully. The stone then began to glow and John was blinded by the light.

"No." sobbed John and he dropped to his knees. "No I can't lose her again." The light dissipated and John regained his sight and soon wished he hadn't. Standing now where Mia had been was the chimera that Tucker had made from John's blood.

"Hello John it is good to see you again." the chimera said menacingly. John stared angrily at the chimera.

"Die you bastard." said John. John reached to grab the metal rod on his belt loop only to discover it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" said the chimera mockingly while waving the metal rod in John's face. "You can't transmute without your little lance."

"I'll show you who can't transmute." roared John. John then clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground. There was a flash of light and suddenly John felt like he was falling.

**XXXXX**

John hit the floor with a resounding thud. John opened his eyes but was blinded by the light. John also could hear voices.

"Ha so I was right he can do alchemy without a circle. Now pay up Al." said the first voice.

"Come on brother you know I don't have any money." said the second voice. John's eyes began to adjust to the light and saw he was laying facedown on the floor and in the corner the figures of Ed and Al arguing. John tried to get up but was stopped by a pain in his side. John let out a pained gasp which got the attention of Ed and Al. Ed walked over to John and looked down at him. (A/N Ed actually looking down at someone. XD)

"So you're finally awake?" asked Ed. John shifted and looked up at Ed.

"Um Ed. Why am I on the floor?" asked John.

"That's a stupid question." said Ed. "I mean I'm not the one who transmuted his bed in his sleep and without a circle I might add." John looked around and saw the twisted remains of his bed and then stared at Ed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ed. But while you're over here would you mind fixing the bed?" asked John.

"All right." said Ed. "Al would you mind helping John get out of the way?"

"Sure thing brother." said Al. Al walked over to John and with more strength than John thought possible Al simply stooped down and picked John up. John gasped as his side exploded in pain again. "Sorry John."

"It's okay Al." said John. "I'll be fine." John watched as Ed clapped his hands together and put them to the floor and in a flash of light the bed was restored and Al gently placed John back on the bed. "So, how long was I out?"

"It's been about two days." said Ed "The doctor said you're very lucky under normal conditions the poison isn't deadly but combined with the trauma and blood loss you almost died." Ed was silent for a minute but then said. "But back to the matter at hand. You still have to explain the fact that you can do alchemy without a circle."

"What are you talking about Ed?" asked John. "I mean you saw me use a circle to make the storm and if you look at the rod there's a circle on it it's small but it's there." John glared angrily at Ed.

"Liar." said Ed. "I checked it out that circle's fake it couldn't turn dirt to stone much less make a storm. Ed returned the stare electricity shooting from their eyes in classic anime style.

"Who are you calling a liar you metal midget!" screamed John. A vein throbbed on Ed's head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ATOM COULD CRUSH HIM? YOU ONE-EYED WINDBAG!"

That did it for John. He got up the pain in his side dulled by anger. John reached down and grabbed the neck of Ed's shirt and lifted Ed bodily off the ground.

"You Fullmetal." said John. Then before Ed could react John punched Ed in the stomach and threw him at the wall. Ed slowly got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that you bastard." said Ed. Ed clapped his hands together and made a blade on his automail arm. But once again just as they were about to fight something distracted them. But this time instead of a fireball it was a gunshot. John and Ed looked to see Riza Hawkeye standing in the doorway her gun aimed at the ceiling.

"Enough from the both of you." ordered Hawkeye. "I would expect this from Ed but not from you John, trying to fight in your condition."

"Aw come on Riza, I'm perfectly fi-Ow. John grabbed his side and fell onto the bed.

"See you're not fine and when addressing me you are to call me Hawkeye or lieutenant is that understood."

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye." saluted John. Hawkeye lowered her gun and turned around. "Bitch" Swore John under his breath.

Three more gunshots were heard. Two of the bullets grazed John's left and right temple the third passed within millimeters of a **very **sensitive body part between John's legs.

"What was that corporal?" asked Hawkeye. John's eyes met Hawkeye's piercing gaze.

"Nothing Lieutenant. Sorry Lieutenant." Said John his voice shaking. Hawkeye lowered her gun.

"Apology accepted." Riza walked over to the door and yelled out. "Lieutenant Colonel I think you can speak with him now." Mustang then walked into the room.

"Ahh Winrain you're finally awake." said Mustang. Mustang looked at the still shaken John and laughed. "Some soldier you are John. Three minutes with Hawkeye and you're already whipped." Mustang then began to laugh uproariously.

"If I recall sir, you were only whipped after one minute and Hawkeye didn't even fire a single shot." said John curtly. Mustang stopped laughing and glared at John.

"All right that's enough fun Winrain. First the King was impressed by your actions and has promoted you to sergeant." John was stunned at this announcement.

"Thank you sir." said John

"No need to thank me John." said Roy. "Also I need a full account on what happened to you two nights ago."

"Of course sir." stated John. Then John proceeded to tell Roy everything he could remember from that night. From chasing Tucker in the alley to the chimera made with his blood and the man who saved him. When John was finished everyone had a serious look on their face.

"Whoa." gasped Ed.

"Winrain you do realize the seriousness of what you're saying." said Mustang sternly

"I know it's hard to believe sir but if that chimera is half as intelligent as I think it is the entire city could be in danger." Mustang sighed and said.

"As much as I believe you John I can't make it top priority."

"Why." demanded John. Mustang responded

"The military can't go around chasing a hunch John. The only evidence we have for the chimera is that arm we found and most people will think you were just delirious and that's why you thought it talked. Also we still have that serial killer on the loose and the man you told us about fits the description of the man who was seen in the area of Nina's. Mustang stopped right there.

"What about Nina? What happened to her?" yelled John. Everyone in the room was suddenly quiet when no one spoke John yelled again. "What the hell happened Roy? I want to know now!" There was another silence but finally Ed spoke.

"John. Nina she's… she's dead. said Ed. John's face turned white and he slumped forward onto the bed.

"No." whispered John. Then John began to cry tears flowing from his eye.

John was crying for several minutes when he felt a warm reassuring hand on his shoulder. John looked up was surprised to see it was Hawkeye. Suddenly to the surprise of everyone in the room especially John Hawkeye wrapped her arms around John and hugged him tightly. She put her head on John's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." She whispered into his ear. Everyone was speechless. Ed had a look of shock and confusion on his face and if Al could emote he would have the same look as well. As for Roy let's just say that if looks could kill John would be dead ten times over.

John on the other hand was enjoying every minute of this. He had had a crush on Hawkeye ever since he joined the military. Also pissing Roy off was a plus.

John was suddenly snapped out of his euphoria by a rapid clicking sound and Hawkeye hastily pushing herself away from him. John looked over to see Hughes standing in the doorway franticly taking pictures.

"You better have a good excuse for being here Maes." said Mustang

"Well I just came to see how John was and came across this touching scene and to take some pictures." said Hughes. "You know its funny Roy I always thought you would end up with Riza but John and Riza that works too."

"What I'm not with Hawkeye!" screamed John. "I don't even like Hawkeye. Well I mean not in that way."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked a chuckling Hughes. It was true John's cheeks were a very nice shade of red.

"I'm not blushing." said John franticly. "I'm just not feeling very well. As a matter of fact I'm going back to bed." John lay back down on the bed and covered his face with the blanket.

"All right Winrain. We can take a hint." said Roy. "Everybody out." As Hawkeye got up off the edge of the bed she felt John grab her wrist. She looked back at John.

"Yes John." she asked. John looked nervously into Hawkeye's eyes.

_It's now or never John. Don't chicken out now._ thought John. With that John leaned forward and kissed Hawkeye full on the lips. It was a quick chaste kiss. But not so quick that Hughes didn't manage to take about a thousand pictures. John leaned back blushing furiously.

"Thank you for consoling Me." said John sheepishly. Hawkeye was silent her cheeks had a slight pink tint.

"Um, you're welcome." said Hawkeye. Hawkeye then got up and walked over to a very stunned Roy. "Sir we should go now." Roy snapped out of his stupor.

"Of course lieutenant." said Roy. They all walked out the door. As Roy was closing the door he shouted back. "The doctor said you should be fine in three days, so in four you and Fullmetal are headed for Reja. Also if you try something like this again I'll make sure you will never have kids." With that Roy shut the door to let John revel in his victory.

**XXXX**

They were all outside of John's room.

"Hawkeye do you mind telling me what that little hug was about?" asked Roy.

"Sir one of your men was having a breakdown and you just stood there. I felt something had to be done." replied Hawkeye sternly. "Also since you know his family so well you should know why this is so hard for him." Roy sighed

"Yes it is like its happening all over again." said Roy sadly.

"Like what's happening all over again?" asked Ed.

"That's something you're going to have to ask John about Fullmetal. It's up to him whether or not he wants you to know." Ed only nodded and then turned around and walked away with Al close behind him.

"Well Roy this has been an eventful day but I have photos to develop so I'll see you tomorrow Roy." said Hughes and then walked away.

"Um sir?"

"Yes Hawkeye."

"Major Hughes said he was getting some photos developed doesn't that worry you." Mustang suddenly blanched.

"Damn it." swore Roy.

"That picture will be all over Central tomorrow sir."

"I know and John will be a hero because of it."

"Why is that sir?"

"Never mind lieutenant." They then began to walk down the hall.

"So Hawkeye was he good a kisser?" Hawkeye blushed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." They then left the hospital.

**XXXX**

Four days later John got out of the hospital. When John exited the hospital he saw Ed and Al standing by a car with Havoc at the wheel.

"Come on John lets go." said Ed

"Geez, Roy wasn't kidding he said I was leaving today." said John. They then got into the car. John in the passenger seat and Ed and Al in the back. The car started and they started driving toward the train station.

"Hey Havoc." said John. "Before we get to the train station could you stop at the Tucker place?"

"No, Mustang said to go straight to the train station."

"Please sir? I need to pay my respects."

"Fine." said Havoc. They arrived at the Tucker Manor. John got out followed quickly by Ed and Al. They went around to the back of the house. John went to the tree in the yard and knelt down.

"Well I guess there's no hiding it anymore." said John. John then clapped his hands together and touched them to the ground. There was a flash of light and on the ground in front of John was a two foot marble cross with the words NINA, My Beloved Sister emblazoned across the front.

"I know it's not much Nina but it's the best I can do. I wish I could bring you back but I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Then John bowed his head in silent prayer. After a minute had passed John got up and without a word walked back to the car. Ed and Al followed suit and went back to the car as well. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

**XXXX**

An hour later they were on the train to Reja and still nobody had spoken. Ed was getting restless and finally broke the silence.

"John there's been something I've wanted to ask you. Mustang said something about how it was happening all over again. Then you said you weren't going to make the same mistake twice. What happened to you?" John said nothing but took his watch from his pocket and threw it to Ed.

"Open it." said John. Ed opened the watch and on the inside was a picture of a little girl.

"Who is this?"

"Mia, my little sister. She died about seven years ago.

"What happened to her?" asked Ed.

"I won't go into all the details but she was shot."

"But what does it have to do with making the same mistake twice?" asked Ed.

"Well let's see my sister died seven years ago the same time I lost my eye and I can do alchemy without a circle. You're supposed to be the prodigy figure it out."

Ed looked at John he knew what John had done he had attempted the forbidden he tried to bring his sister back to life. Ed closed the watch and handed it back to John and settled in for a nap. It was a long way to Reja.

* * *

Well that chapter 5 I hope you like it and I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers. Maki Totakiyami, Waitingwishing, Day Dreamerz Rule, Black Comet and Guywhowrites.

Don't worry all you Roy x Riza fans this is just a crush John has. I won't tell you directly who John ends up with but here's a hint. She's a steal and a real ten under the mask.

* * *

Next time John and Ed arrive in Reja and face off against a pair of rouge alchemists. The sadist Blade and the enigmatic Cardshark in Storm Front Alchemist Chapter 6 Dam Alchemists.

p.s. I need your help I haven't come up with a name for the Blade Alchemist I need your suggestions.


	6. Never Forget

**I do not own FMA because if I did my characters would be in it.**

I know I said the showdown at Reja was this chapter but I decided to do this instead. This will answer any questions you had about Mia.

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter: 6 Never Forget

John was sitting in his seat on the train to Reja. Ed and Al had nodded off a while ago but he couldn't sleep. The events of the last few days had brought back memories John had worked hard to forget. John pulled out his pocket watch and opened it to look at the picture of his sister. John sighed.

"Mia why did this happen to you? It should have been me that died not you." John slumped back into his seat and slammed his hand the back of the chair. "Why!" he cried. This caused Ed and Al to be jolted awake.

"What's wrong John?" asked Al.

"Yeah some of us are trying to sleep." said Ed groggily. John quickly closed his watch and put it back in his pocket.

"It's nothing guys just go back to sleep." said John.

"It's your sister isn't it?" asked Ed. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" John sighed.

"It could take awhile." said John. Ed shrugged.

"That's okay were not going any where for awhile."

"Well I guess you could say it all started with my tenth birthday party."

_**FLASHBACK- 7 YEARS AGO**_

John was asleep in his room when he was suddenly jolted awake by his sister jumping onto his stomach.

"Wake up big brother you're going to miss your birthday." said Mia gleefully. John sat up rubbing his eyes. Then he looked over at his sister.

"What are you so excited about? I mean it's my birthday." said John

"Cause I still need to give you your present silly." said Mia. Mia then held out a shoddily wrapped parcel. John took the package and unwrapped it inside was a tin soldier.

"I made it with one of those magic circles you're always looking at." said Mia her voice filled with pride.

"You made this?" asked John in awe. Mia blushed and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Well with grandpa's help." said Mia. John then hugged his sister.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten." said John.

"Really?" asked Mia

"Really, really." (A/N sorry I had to do it. I don't own Shrek.) "Now go see mom and dad I need to get changed. Mia nodded and exited the room. John got out of bed and changed into his clothes, a white t-shirt and blue shorts. John then exited the room and walked down the hall and into the family room.

"Well there's my boy I thought you were going to sleep all day." said John's father, William Winrain. John's father was a tall man in his mid forties and had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. A veteran of the Ishbal war he was the Thor's Hammer alchemist so named for the massive electrified hammer he wielded.

"Ten years old you're almost as old as I Am." said Ronald Winrain, John's grandfather a wizened old man in his early seventies.

"I could never be as old as you grandpa." said John. Ron then started laughing.

"John that wasn't very nice." scolded Sara Winrain, John's mother a beautiful women in her late thirties unlike the rest of the family her eyes were emerald not sky-blue. "Learn to behave in front of our guests."

"What guests?" asked John. John unfortunately did not see the little boy sneaking up on him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!" shouted the boy. John jumped in fright and fell to the floor. John looked up at the boy. He was about twelve years old with crimson eyes and reddish black hair. This was Malachi Logan or Maki as every one called him he was John's oldest friend.

"Maki you scared Me." said John. Maki laughed and tossed John a long thin package.

"Well go on open it." said Maki. John opened it inside was a four foot wooden training lance.

"Whoa." said John holding the lance. "This is perfect. It'll be so much easier to train."

"And guess what I have my gloves with me if you want to spar right now." said Maki. John looked at his mother.

"Can I, mom?" asked John

"Well." Began Sara but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "We'll see after we greet the guests." William went to the door and opened the door and was pleasantly surprised.

"King Bradley?" William asked incredulously. Standing out on the doorstep was the King, Roy, Armstrong, Gran, Hawkeye and Hughes

"Well aren't you to invite us in?" asked the King calmly

"Yes of course sir." said William and he stepped aside to let them in. "John come over here there are some friends I want you to meet." John walked over to his father's side. "This is King Bradley."

"Hello John." said Bradley

"Hi." said John

"And this is Roy Mustang." Roy nodded. "This here is." But William was cut off.

"I AM ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST AND IT IS A PLEASURE TO BE HERE ON THE ANNIVERSIRY OF YOUR BIRTH!" said Armstrong as he began flexing filling the room with sparkles.

"Ooo pretty." Mia cried

"Um yes very pretty. That's enough Armstrong." said William

"Yes sir." said Armstrong

"As I was saying this is Basque Gran." Gran looked down at John which caused John to cower behind his mother.

_He's scary. _thought John.

"And finally this is Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes." stated William.

"Hey kid say cheese." said Hughes

"What?" asked John as he was blinded by the light of a thousand camera flashes.

"Maes don't kill the kid on his birthday." piped Roy. John shook his head to clear the stars from his eyes.

"Well I greeted the guests can Maki and I go spar now?" John asked his mother pleadingly.

"If it's okay with the guests' then yes." said Sara. John looked at the group with puppy dog eyes.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." said Roy to the group.

"Yay!" yelled John. John ran over to Maki and grabbed his arm "Come on Maki let's go." And he dragged Maki out the door followed by the rest of the party.

**XXXX**

They were all out side in the backyard John's family and company sitting on the patio furniture. John and Maki were facing each other across a makeshift arena in the yard. John had already drawn a transmutation circle on the lance with chalk.

"Well this doesn't seem very fair that other boy doesn't have a weapon." stated Roy. Will laughed.

"Just watch Roy, Maki is just as skilled as John is with alchemy." As Will was speaking Maki pulled from his pocket two black leather gloves with red circles on the backs which looked unnervingly like pentagrams. "Now you're in for a show Roy."

With that Maki held his hands close together and the circles began to glow and a vicious torrent of air formed between Maki's hands. The air began to compress and take the shape of a sword. Maki continued to compress the air blade until it became a solid clear crystalline albeit blunt katana.

"How did he do that? Where did the sword come from?" asked a bewildered Roy. Will laughed even harder.

"I told you he was good Roy. You see Maki creates a vacuum so powerful it turns any thing in it to a solid."

"Are you telling me that that sword is made of air?" asked Roy

"Yes, air put under so much pressure it became solid. I've seen him do it with fire and electricity too." Will sighed. "He'll be a great State Alchemist someday."

"Will you shut up Will there starting."

"You ready Maki?" asked John

"Aren't I always." replied Maki coolly. John and Maki tensed and stared each other down. Suddenly Maki charged John and swung his sword. John blocked the blade with his lance. John then shifted and tried to strike Maki with the butt of his lance but Maki dodged. John then sent a shockwave of air at Maki but Maki countered by throwing his sword which changed back to air which cancelled out the blast and quickly made a new blade.

"You'll have to better than that John." taunted Maki.

"Don't worry I plan to." replied John. John then charged Maki his lance primed. Maki sidestepped the lance and swung his sword at John's leg making him trip. John rolled over onto his and felt Maki's blade against his throat.

"Dead." said Maki. John sighed.

"Man you always win." whined John. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of applause. They looked to see the spectators applauding.

"Well done boys." said King Bradley.

"Yes we could have used their help during the war." said Armstrong.

"You were all in the war?" asked John

"Why of course all in the same unit I have the picture if you want to see." said Hughes as he whipped out a picture.

"Geez Maes do you have a picture for everything?" griped Roy

"Of course Roy." John took the picture from Hughes and looked at it. Everyone was there but there were two people John didn't recognize.

"Dad who are they?" asked John. Will walked over and looked at the picture.

"The first is Zolf Kimblee a traitor and I will say no more about him. The second is August Victor Siren, the Cardshark Alchemist. He was the best friend I ever had.

"What happened to him?" asked John. Will sighed.

"He was killed in action. It was such a shame it left his daughter orphaned."

"What happened to her?

"Clara I'm not. Do you know anything Roy?"

"Well I'm not too sure myself, last I heard she was adopted by a family in Aquroya." said Roy. Mia then walked over to John.

"John I have to go to the bathroom." Mia whispered into John's ear.

"Dad excuse us."

"Of course John." John grabbed Mia's hand and led her into the house. John and Mia were walking down the hallway when he heard Mia gasp. John looked behind him to see a masked man holding Mia gun in his hand.

"Tell me where your valuables are and your sister won't be hurt, and don't even think about calling for help." said the man menacingly. John only nodded and led the man upstairs into his parents' bedroom. The thief went straight for the jewelry on the nightstand.

_I have to protect Mia. _thought John. John then noticed how distracted the thief was rifling through the jewelry. The thief had let go of Mia's hand the gun being held loosely in the other hand. It was then John tackled the thief knocking him to the ground the gun clattered on the floor.

"Mia run!" screamed John. But Mia was too scared to move. The thief regained his composure and pushed John off of him as he did this John managed to pull of the thief's mask revealing his face. John's eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Logan?" It was Matthew Logan, Maki's father. Logan picked up the gun and aimed it at John.

"Say goodnight kid." said Logan.

"John no!" cried Mia and she ran between them. The gun fired and Mia was struck in the neck.

"Mia!" screamed John and ran to her side. She was bleeding profusely. She looked up at John the life already draining from her eyes.

"John?" she said weakly. "Why is it so dark?" With those words Mia's body went limp and she died in John's arms.

"John! Mia!" cried John's parents from outside and frantic footsteps from downstairs.

"Sorry kid but I don't like company." said Logan as he climbed out the window. "O and by the way, happy birthday." Logan the climbed down the side of the house and ran away. John's parents ran into the room followed by the military crew. Sara looked at Mia and fell to the floor.

"No." she sobbed. "No."

**XXXX**

**Four Months Later**

John was still depressed. Logan had been caught and was executed almost two months ago but it did not heal John's pain. Maki had stopped speaking to John and had moved away last week.

John was reading in his grandfather's study. When Ron came in John started and quickly closed the book he was reading.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" asked John.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's after midnight." said Ron

"Nothing grandfather just some research." John got out of the chair and tucked the book under his arm hiding the title.

"What are you researching?"

"Nothing much. I think I'll be going to bed now." John went to leave the room but his grandfather stopped him.

"Give me the book John." John handed the book to his grandfather and looked nervously at the floor. Ron looked at the book, _The Science of Human Alchemy._

"I'm sorry grandfather." Ron sighed.

"I know you miss your sister John, but you must understand nothing can bring her back. There's a reason why human transmutation is forbidden. Those who attempt it gain nothing and lose everything. Do you understand this?" John nodded. "Good now promise me you won't ever attempt this."

"I promise grandfather."

"Good now get some sleep John." John then walked out of the study and upstairs to his room.

**XXXX**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

John was asleep in his room tossing and turning fitfully suddenly he sat upright.

"Mia!" he gasped. John looked around and looked around. "Just another nightmare." John looked over to his nightstand and saw the tin soldier that Mia had made him and sighed. "I'm sorry grandfather but I have to try." John got out of bed and quickly got changed. He then went over to his closet. Inside was everything he would need.

In the field by John's house John was preparing the circle for the transmutation. John placed his hands on the circle and there was a bright flash of light.

**XXXX**

Back at John's house Ron was in his study when he was suddenly surprised by a bright flash of light in the field. He got up with a start.

"John!" he screamed and ran out the door.

**XXXX**

"Mia where are you." shouted John. Suddenly the shadows surrounded and grabbed him. "Hey let go of me." Suddenly John felt the presence of a great and terrible power. The shadows stopped fighting and held John to the ground. The shadows parted leaving only one standing before him. John could sense that this shadow was stronger than the others he also noticed that the shadow had ancient alchemic symbols on its arms. On the right the symbols for destruction on the left the symbols for agony.

The shadow moved towards John and raised its right hand and plunged it into John's right eye. John screamed in pain. The shadow backed away from John and the light faded. John found himself back in the field his face drenched in blood. John looked to the center of the circle a horrible mass of flesh struggling to breathe. Then John blacked out.

**XXXX**

John opened his eye he was in the hospital. He looked to see his grandfather reading in the corner.

"Grandfather." said John weakly. Ron got up and walked over to John a look of relief and disappointment on his face.

"Thank God you're awake."

"Grandfather, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Now you know the price of your sin."

"I know you tried to warn me about messing human alchemy."

"No, John you promised me you wouldn't try and you broke that promise and betrayal is the greatest sin of all." John then began to sob uncontrollably. "It'll be okay John. It'll be okay."

**END FLASHBACK **

"So that's my story Ed." said John.

"John I'm so sorry." said Ed. "But I have to ask you did you ever see Maki again?"

"Once, a year ago. We had tied for the position of State Alchemist, so they decided to do battle assessment. Maki technically won but would not stop, he wanted me dead. If Hawkeye hadn't shot his fire blade I would be dead."

"John do you know what happened to the thing you made." John shrugged.

"I don't know but I guess it died. Now go to sleep its late." John put his head on the bench and sighed.

_What did happen to that thing? _Thought John and he went to sleep.

**FLASHBACK **

It had been fifteen minutes since John's grandfather had found him and took him to the hospital when a figure came walking up to the mass of flesh. The figure was Matthew Logan even though it he had been dead for two months. But suddenly he started to change. He changed until standing there was a young boy with green palm tree like hair.

"Well it looks like Pride's prediction was right he did make a homunculus." said the palm tree boy.

"And not just any homunculus Envy." said a mysterious women.

"Lust what are you talking about?" asked Envy. Lust smiled.

"This is Betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Envy gasped. Then Envy smirked and pulled red stones from his pocket. "Eat up little one we have big plans for you."

"What about the kid and his family?" asked Lust

"Can I eat him Lust?" asked a short fat man.

"No Gluttony, he might still prove useful." said Envy. "Now let's get out of here. This place is too cheery for my tastes." Envy then picked up the newborn Betrayal and they walked off into the darkness.

* * *

O what tangled webs the homunculi weave. Hopefully this chapter answered all your questions as well as raised new ones. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. 


	7. Dam Alchemists

**I do not own FMA**

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter 7 Dam Alchemists

Ed and John were sitting at the table playing cards.

"Ha read em and weep. Full house." Said Ed putting his cards on the table.

"Wow Ed nothing can beat that. Except this." John reveled his cards. "Royal Flush."

"That's impossible."

"No Ed what's impossible is that we both have the Queen of Hearts."

"Are you saying that I'm a cheat?" Ed slammed his fist on the table and several cards fell from his sleeve. "Wait that doesn't mean anything. I've no idea how they got there."

"Brother how could you?" asked Al

"Of course you don't. Now fork over the cash." Said John

"Fine take it all. I never want to see another playing card again."

"He'll never learn." Sighed John

**Reja Train Station**

"Brother we're finally here." Said Al

"Yeah that train ride was murder. So John let's get this over with and get to that dam."

"Do you honestly think they're just waiting at the dam? Please they're in town. Now you go check into a hotel or something. I'm going to look around town." John walked away. What he failed to notice was a man watching him. Even though the station was crowded there was no one near him. The man closed his crimson eyes and smiled evilly revealing teeth that had been sharpened to points.

"At last he is here and he brought friends. That should make Cardshark happy. At last you'll pay for what you did." The man let out a low laugh and walked away a sea of people parting in his wake.

**Tavern.**

John was standing in front of a tavern.

"Maybe I'll find some leads in here?" John went inside. The bar was mostly empty all that was inside were the bartender and a man playing solitaire. John walked over to the bartender. "Excuse me but have you seen anybody suspicious lately?"

"Sir when haven't I?" replied the bartender sarcastically and a little drunk. John sighed.

_Obviously I'm not getting anything out of him. He's the drunkest one here._

"Hey kid." Called a voice. John turned around and saw the man playing cards calling him. "I'll tell you everything I know if you play me." John walked over to the man. He looked to be in his early forties. With long black hair only just beginning to gray. He was wearing a black trench coat and gray cargo pants.

_I swear I've seen this guy somewhere. _John sat down. "So what do you know?"

"Settle down boy. Don't try and cash your chips before the cards are dealt. You've at least got to know who the dealer is. The names August." said August shuffling a deck. John noticed he wore a glove on his right hand.

"John. John Winrain."

"How old are you kid?"

"17 why?"

"You seem awfully young to be in the military."

"How would you know that?"

"The chain from your pocket watch is showing. Never show your hand."

"Enough with the card references. What are you some type of card shark?" Suddenly realization hit John. "You're August Victor Siren the Cardshark Alchemist." Cardshark held up 5 cards.

"Royal straight flush. You lose." He turned the cards around revealing transmutation circles on the back. "You went all in too early." He threw the cards at John. John barely dodged as the cards ripped through the chair.

"Get back here!" John ran after him forming his lance.

"Meet us at the dam at 10 tomorrow." Cardshark ran out the door a barrier of cards blocking the way. John hit it with his lance but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it. He got away."

"Wow that was entertaining." said the bartender.

"Shut up."

**Next day at dam**

Ed, Al and John walked into the dam. They saw Cardshark standing there smoking a cigarette.

"You came to play. The one you're looking for is upstairs." John went to go upstairs followed by Ed and Al. When John went through the door a barrier of cards blocked Ed and Al. "Sorry low card your fight is with me."

"WHO YOU CALLING LOW!" screamed Ed

"Temper, temper always keep your cool then they won't be able to call you bluff."

"God John was right. You and your stupid card puns." Ed ran at Cardshark forming his arm blade.

**With John**

John looked and saw he was trapped by the cards.

"Damn whoever this guy is he really wants to fight me alone." John walked up the stairs and went outside to the top of the dam. He saw a man in a red trench coat. The man turned slowly. John's eyes widened.

"Hello John it has been a long time." Said the man.

"Maki is that you?"

"How dare you call me that? Only my friends can call me that and you are no friend of mine."

"Why?"

"Why! You framed my father. He would never hurt anyone."

"I know what I saw Maki. I couldn't believe it either but your father murdered Mia."

"Believe what you want. But what about these?" Maki revealed his hands. They were black automail with the red circles etched into the back. His finger tips clawed. "Remember the assessment a year ago? When you refused to accept defeat. Then that gun toting bitch shot my fire blade and it blew up in my hands."

"That wasn't my fault Maki!"

"I am not Maki." He brought out a lighter and lit it and transformed the fire into an orange crystalline blade. "I am Malachi Logan the Blade Alchemist." Blade charged at John slashing his blade. His fire brand met the lightning lance with deafening clang. The force of the two elements clashing threw the combatants backwards. "Now the true fight begins." Blade ripped off his trench coat revealing a body covered in scars.

"What the hell happened to you?" Blade ran a clawed finger over his chest leaving a bleeding cut. He brought the blood soaked claw to his lips and licked it clean.

"I love the taste of blood in the morning." He sighed content. "Even better is the taste of another's blood."

"You're sick." John shot an electric bolt at Blade he dodged but the bolt grazed his side leaving a burn. But instead of grunting in pain he sighed in pleasure. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Such pain it feels so good. I realized something a year ago. I lost to you because I feared pain. But I have learned that pain is life's only true pleasure it's just most people don't realize it. Giving pain receiving pain this is the only thing that makes me feel. Nothing you do can stop me."

**With Ed**

Ed charged Cardshark arm blade ready to strike. Ed was suddenly held back. He saw that Cardshark's hand was on his head holding him back like it was nothing. This infuriated Ed.

"Amateur. I can't believe the military employs kids now." Laughed Cardshark.

"I'm no amateur." Roared Ed. Ed slashed but was blocked by a card. He twisted to kick at Cardshark's legs. But was tossed back. He looked to see a stream of cards returning into his sleeve.

"Brother!" called Al. "Don't you hurt him." Al ran at Cardshark. Cardshark turned to face him.

"Sorry kid but deuces are wild." A stream of cards flew from his sleeve and knocked Al against a wall. The cards retracted.

"Al!" screamed Ed and he ran at Cardshark. But was stopped as he was lifted into the air by a tentacle of cards.

"You just don't get it." Cardshark pinned Ed against the ceiling and let him hang there. He opened his coat it was lined with pockets. "I literally hold all the cards. Now you hang there while my associate takes care of your friend." Cardshark took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Could you put that out I get enough of that from Havoc."

"So Havoc smokes. I thought I told that boy it was a bad habit. O well so how does a kid like you end up in the military?"

"None of your damn business. I shouldn't even be here. That damn Mustang had to give me this for my first mission. Well now I'm hanging from the ceiling by a bunch of playing cards."

"Mustang? Not Roy Mustang. There's no way anyone would put him in charge." Cardshark sighed. "But what's past is past. You just hang there I'll let you down when I get my money."

"Ha shows what you know there is no money."

"What?"

"You didn't really think the military would pay?" Ed suddenly was dropped to the floor as the cards let go and returned to Cardshark.

"Damn it should have known the military wouldn't cash their chips. Come on kid we're getting to the bottom of this." The barrier that blocked the door disappeared.

"Hey what about our fight?"

"Sorry but I've got no beef with you. If there's no money I have no reason to fight you. It would be like playing cards with potato chips. No incentive." Cardshark walked up the stairs. Ed and Al reluctantly followed.

**With John**

"So there's nothing I can do to stop you? You really are a fool Maki." said John smirking.

"I am no fool and that is Blade to you."

"Sorry but you'll always be Maki to me. But you've possibly chosen the worst place to fight me. This dam is one big generator. I usually draw my electricity from the electrons in the air around me but a direct source is much better." John put the butt of his lance on the ground. The lance glowed as it charged with electricity. The charge was so great it made John's hair stand on end. "You may enjoy pain but its still hurts you." John pointed his lance at Blade. A powerful blast of lightning hit Blade square in the chest. Blade was thrown back into a wall. "I win." John turned and walked away. "I'm sorry I had to do that Maki. But you should wake up in an hour or so." John was still walking away when he felt a burning pain in his side. He turned his head and saw Blade behind him his fire blade had grazed his side.

"You think that pitiful excuse for an attack can stop me? I really thought you would have improved." Blade raised his sword. "Let the blood flow this day. For now it is my foe I slay. Soon my revenge I will take and death will follow in my wake.

_Great I'm going to get killed by a frickin poet. _Thought John. Blade brought his sword down but the sword was blocked by Ed's arm blade.

"Hey need some help?" asked Ed. Al came over and helped John up.

"You all right?" asked Al

"I'm all right Al. But you guys definitely got here fast."

"That's because I folded." said Cardshark.

"Cardshark what the hell are you doing here you were supposed to destroy the brat."

"First of all I don't kill unless I have to. I killed enough during the war. Second of all they don't have the money."

"Of course they don't have it this never was about money you gambling fool."

"No money no deal. But from all the talk you gave me you should be able to take these guys easy."

"Sorry Maki it's over just give it up." Said John.

"So this is Maki huh? Looks like a sick bastard to me."

"No I will not lose to a bleeding heart and some brat." Roared Blade. Blade stabbed his sword into the dam. "It's about to get wet." He let go of the sword and bolted past Ed and down the stairs. Ed went to run but John pulled Ed down and formed a barrier of air around them. The sword lacking it wielder destabilized and violently exploded. John let down the barrier. Ed got up to chase after Blade but John stopped him.

"What are you doing? We have to go after him." Screamed Ed. The dam began to shake. John looked over the edge and saw cracks forming water spouting.

"Forget him Ed you have to fix the dam it's going to blow."

"There's too much water in the dam I don't know the composition. Wait make a gust of wind to push the water back."

"I can't move that much water. At least for very long."

"Will you two stop fighting? Just do what you friend said I'll help." Said Cardshark.

"But what can you do?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." John ran to the other side of the dam and spun his lance making a gust of wind pushing the water back. "Anytime would be nice."

"All right. Let's deal the winning hand." Cardshark opened his coat and cards flew out and made a wall in the gap John's gust created. "That won't hold for long do it now kid."

"Right." Said Ed. Ed clapped his hands together and put them to the dam. The entire structure glowed with alchemic light. The process finished just as the card wall collapsed. Ed sat there panting. "That was harder than I thought."

"You did good kid both of you." He walked over to John. "William would be proud."

"I guess this is goodbye August."

"What are you doing John we have to bring him in." said Ed

"I know he broke the law Ed but he helped us a lot. If he hadn't let you down I would be dead now."

"I'm going with you back to Central." said August

"But you'll be executed for desertion. I can't let you do that."

"Sorry but I've been running for too long and what about you if you go back empty handed it won't look. Besides they won't execute me they'll want to research me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why I ran?" John shook his head. "It was during a raid during the war. We we're combing the town for pockets of resistance. I was searching a building when I heard a noise. Well I did what any good soldier would do. I acted first and would ask questions later. You know what it was?"

"No."

"It was a little girl searching for her parents. It devastated me watching her die. It was almost as if I had killed my own little girl. Like I had killed my Clara. God it's been so long since I've seen her she'll be 19 this year." August looked downcast at the ground. "Sorry got lost there for a second."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I need to tell this. That girl's death haunted me so much I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to bring her back. That is how I was cursed. When I tried to bring her back some creature tried to take my arm but I wouldn't let it. We struggled for what seemed like hours. Finally I destroyed it. But it left wounds on my arm. When the creature's blood seeped into my arm it changed it to this." August took off his glove and coat. August's right arm was pale almost white the veins were black the mark of the Oroburos on his shoulder. "You know what this is. You know that this arm is not human."

"Homunculus." Whispered Ed.

"So you know what this is as well. When I first got it, it only extended to my elbow. But it extended slowly over the years and it accelerates when I get angry. I probably should cut it off but I was always hopeful I would find the cure."

"Wouldn't it just regenerate?" asked John

"Your knowledge astounds me. If I cut above the infected part the part that is still human it won't grow back. So now you know why I ran it will take many years but eventually I will become a living homunculus." He returned his coat and glove. "I'm getting tired of this place. Let's go." August walked through the door and down the stairs followed by the rest.

**Forrest.**

Blade was watching the group leave the dam.

"Damn it that's what I get for hiring a partner. Next time I work alone. Next time I'll kill you." Said Blade

"Hey I'm the one who gets to kill John." Said a young girl's voice. Blade turned around and saw a girl about 11 years old with violet eyes and alchemic symbols on her arms. There was a strange vertical slit on her forehead. The Oroburos on her neck. She wore black pants and shirt.

"Mia?"

"Betrayal what have I told you about wandering off." said a women in black wandering out of the woods.

"Aww I was just making friends Auntie Lust."

"Yeah why do you have to be so mean?" said a young boy with palm tree hair.

"Uncle Envy yay. Your always fun." She ran over to hug him.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"He said he's going to kill John. I'm the one who's supposed to."

"Sorry I know you want to but you can only kill who "that person" wants us to."

"Aww man."

"Yes but he does not have to he can kill who he wants." Said Lust "Tell me do you still want revenge?"

"More than anything." Said Blade.

"Then let us help you we'll provide everything you need."

"You have a deal."

"Good." They turned and walked away.

"Aww I didn't even get to use Ultimate Destruction." Said Betrayal looking at her right arm symbols glowing slightly.

"Don't worry we'll find you some town you can destroy. You can use Ultimate Destruction and Ultimate Agony all you want." Said Envy

"Yay!"

**Reja Train Station. Next day.**

"Well I told Roy we'll be bringing back a prisoner." Said John

"Did you tell him about me?" asked August

"I told him he'd have to see you to believe it."

"Ha I can't wait to see old Sparky's reaction."

"Sparky?" asked Ed.

"My nickname for him."

"Hey guys come on we're going to miss the train." Called John. They all got on the train.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Also if the fight kinda sucked that's because this was merely to introduce Blade and Cardshark. The next time Blade shows up it will defiantly be better. Next time strange things are happening in Central. An automail mechanic is murdered along with the discovery of a blueprint for a new type of automail. Also there have been reports of a strange creature haunting the Central library. In chapter 8 The Automail Claw Return of the Chimera.

p.s. This weeks FMA was so sad poor Scar.


	8. The Automail Claw Return of the Chimera

**I do not own FMA**

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter 8. The Automail Claw Return of the Chimera

**Automail shop in Central.**

An automail mechanic was nervously working on his newest client. The client was the chimera born of John's blood. The Chimera had changed it was slightly less imposing than the night it was born, slightly. Also it wore black jeans and boots. Where he got them I've no idea.

"Ahh! Would you watch it that hurt." Roared the Chimera.

"Sorry sir. But there is always some pain. Please don't hurt me?" The Chimera laughed.

"Hurt you I have no reason to. I may look like a monster but I do not act like one. Just finish the job you'll get paid and you'll never see me again." The mechanic only nodded. When the mechanic finished the Chimera inspected the work. His right arm up to his elbow was a power automail claw. "Good job exactly as I designed. If it weren't for the color I'd swear it was my original arm." He walked over to the wall and grabbed a very large trench coat and hat. (Think what Tucker wore.) He put them on and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. It wasn't much but if he hunched and folded his tail he could pass for somewhat human. "I guess you'll want your pay." The Chimera reached into his pocket. A gunshot was heard and the Chimera winced as the bullet grazed his shoulder.

"I'm not letting a monster like you leave." The Chimera turned its sky-blue eyes glowing. He attacked at lightning fast speed. He grabbed mechanic by the head with his automail and squeezed crushing his skull. The Chimera's eyes stopped glowing and he looked at the scene horrified.

"What have I done?" he kneeled down holding the man's lifeless hand. "No why did I do this. Is it because I really am a monster? No I'm not a monster I'm not."

"Is everything alright in there we heard a gunshot." A voice from outside called. The Chimera hearing this bolted up as fast as he could.

"I have to get out of here before I hurt anyone else." He crashed through a window and ran into the shadows.

**On train**

John woke with a start and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"You all right kid?" asked August.

"Fine just a nightmare."

"What about?"

"You ever here of Shou Tucker?"

"Can't say that I have."

"He was a State Alchemist. He turned his daughter into a chimera just to see if he could. When I fought him he used some of my blood to make a chimera. Just now in my dream I saw it kill someone."

"It's probably nothing more than a dream."

"Hey August I remember reading that homunculi have special powers can that arm do anything." August looked at his arm.

"Well it is pretty strong and like I said it can regenerate. But as for powers I don't know. This thing has mind of its own sometimes. When I get angry it acts on its own."

"I thought I have it rough. That makes my eye look like nothing." John looked out the window. "We'll be arriving in Central soon. I have to confiscate any cards you have left." August pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"That's all that's left after the dam incident. That's my original deck I've never lost a single card from it. Keep it safe for me kid you'll never know when you need it."

"Uh one other thing." John held up a pair of handcuffs. "Sorry but I have to restrain you."

"Yeah I know you're just doing your job."

**Central train station.**

"Damn it where is Winrain? He should be here." Griped Mustang.

"Sir I'm pretty sure he's just running late." Stated Hawkeye.

"Yeah Roy just calm down." Said Hughes.

"Sir I'm here. The train was a little a little late."

"Good you're finally here. Where's Fullmetal?"

"Detaining the prisoner sir."

"Prisoner? Weren't there two?"

"One got away. Sir it was Maki. He was behind it he wanted revenge."

"I see. Who was the other one?"

"You'll just have to see you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Don't play your games me Winrain. I order you to tell me who it is."

"Just as arrogant as ever I see. Your rank has gone to your head Sparky." Said August. Roy froze and turned. He saw August being led by Ed and Al.

"August is that really you?"

"Alive and kicking."

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." August walked over to Roy.

"Some things are not meant for public ears." He whispered. Roy nodded.

"I see. Let's go back to my office we can talk in private. August try and hide your face there are still people who might recognize you."

"Yes sir." August lowered his head letting his hair fall over his face. They all walked away.

**Mustang's Office**

Mustang was contemplating everything that August told him.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events." Stated Mustang

"Sir is there anything we can do. I really don't think August deserves this." Asked John.

"I don't think so either. But it is out of my hands. I will have to talk with the Fuhrer. For now my friend you will have to be detained until it is decided."

"I understand. Let's hope the military is still just as slow as ever." Joked August

"It's even slower. Come on I guess will find you a room. Fullmetal, Alphonse I'm posting you as guards."

"Hey Ed that's perfect he can teach you how to cheat well." Said John.

"I DON'T CHEAT!" yelled Ed. Ed, Al, Roy and August left.

"Well I guess I should go file some paperwork. There's going to be a lot of red tape to cut through." Said Hughes as he exited the office. Leaving John and Hawkeye alone. Hawkeye was working at her desk John just looked nervously at the floor.

_I never got the chance to explain that whole kiss thing to her. O God does she hate me for it. I knew I shouldn't have done that. Damn hormones._ Hawkeye noticing the nervous look on his face broke the silence.

"Are you alright John? You look a little flushed." John blushed slightly.

"No there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine." John said nervously. Hawkeye sighed.

"Look John about that kiss. I only let you do that because you were under great emotional stress. Under any other circumstance I wouldn't have allowed it."

"I understand." Said John slightly dejected.

"Hey cheer up. You're a nice handsome young man. Any girl your age would be lucky to have you." John blushed slightly at the handsome part.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I could say the same of you." said John with a smirk. Hawkeye blushed almost unnoticeably but regained her composure.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that." While this was going on Hughes was listening at the door.

"Hughes what are you doing?" asked Havoc.

"Shh be quiet they might here us."

"Who?"

"John's hitting on Hawkeye again."

"And not getting shot. You don't think Hawkeye might actually like John."

"If she does I hope for John's sake Roy doesn't find out." John had heard every word of the whispered conversation. He got up and walked quietly to the door. Hawkeye looked up confused. John motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded understanding. John opened the door and Havoc and Hughes fell in. They looked up only to have a gun pointed at their heads.

"Well what is this?" said Hawkeye.

"It looks like a couple of spies." Said John. "You know what the military does to spies?" John formed his lance and aimed it at them.

"Wait please don't hurt me." sobbed Havoc.

"Yes think of my poor daughter. You don't want Elysia to be an orphan do you?"

"Your forgiven, now get off the floor it's embarrassing to the State." John changed his lance back. "Did you find anything useful?"

"No. Well just have to wait for Roy."

"Maes could I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Sure." He led John away from Havoc and Hawkeye. "What is it." he whispered.

"Have you found any information about that chimera? I know Roy told you about it."

"No we haven't. What brought this on all of sudden?"

"Well it's kind of weird I had a dream about it."

"What happened in it?" John quickly explained what happened. "Come with me." Hughes walked out of the office a confused John following.

**Automail Shop**

A car pulled up in front of an automail shop. John and Hughes got out.

"Hey this is where I had my eye done." Said John

"Well that is a strange coincidence."

"Maes why are there guards here?"

"Go inside you'll see." John went in. it was the shop from his dream. He hadn't recognized it because it was dark. "A murder like the one you described took place here last night. Also we found a blue print for the claw as well. What I can't figure out is how a chimera could design automail or even know where to get it done."

"This can't be."

"What is it?"

"Think about it. This is where I had my eye done. It came here. I designed that eye myself."

"Wait if you can design an eye then you can also design regular automail."

"And the claw isn't that complex. It's just a modified version of a regular arm. What if more than my makeup was transferred in my blood."

"Your intelligence."

"I think this thing just shot up to top priority."

"Wait this might explain what's been going on in the library."

"What?"

"The librarians who work the night shift have said they have seen something strange reading late at night and when they go to investigate it disappears."

"I'll have to check it out later tonight. But let's get back I want to see if Mustang has any news on August."

"Right let's head back. O one last thing." Maes dug in his pocket. "Look at all the pictures I took while you were gone."

"Not now Maes."

**Mustang's Office**

"I'm sorry John I tried everything I could but August is to be executed." Said Mustang solemnly.

"When?" asked John

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Why so soon?"

"They thought he was overdue."

"Can I see him?"

"No. you'll see him tomorrow at the execution." John said nothing he simply got up and walked out of the office. "Yeah that was about my reaction."

**Central Library much later.**

John had been reading for hours. It was the only thing that could calm him down. The light he was reading by was the only one left in the library. It was nearly midnight. Suddenly felt a strange feeling. He wasn't exactly sure of what it was but he had an idea.

"Come out chimera I know you're there." Said John. John heard a thump behind him. He turned in his chair standing behind him was the chimera. "So we meet once again."

"You are the donor. The one who saved me." The Chimera.

"What do you mean saved you?"

"Without your blood I would not be the intelligent civilized being that I am."

"Civilized? You killed a man."

"It wasn't my fault. He shot me and my beast side came out."

"Your beast side?"

"Remember I was made of six parts. Five parts animal one part human. Sometimes the animals vie for control."

"That doesn't matter Chimera you still killed someone and as ward of the state I must bring you in."

"Stop calling me Chimera. I have a name. I am Grendel."

"Where the hell would you get that name from?"

"From these books. Why do you think I come here night after night? I don't just want your knowledge I want my own."

"Why would you need knowledge? A monster like you."

"I am not a monster! I did not choose to be this way. That is why I research to change what I am. I want to be human."

"Then come in. Maybe the military can help you."

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I know how the military works I will be an experiment."

"Then I have no choice but to forcefully bring you in." John formed his lance.

"Catch me if you can." Grendel bolted away and John chased after. John shot an electric shock at Grendel but he jumped up on top of a bookshelf. "There are some advantages to being a chimera." Grendel grabbed onto the ceiling and began crawling across it like a bug.

"You've got to be kidding me." John chased Grendel through the aisles. John made a torrent of air and Grendel lost his grip and fell to the ground. For a second John thought he felt pain but shook it off. Grendel was now against a wall. "You've got no where to go Grendel."

"Did I not say I have all your knowledge? I can do anything you can do." Grendel clapped his claws and he destroyed the wall with an alchemic blast. Grendel jumped down to the ground below. John jumped after him using the air to cushion his fall.

**Mustang's Office**

Mustang was pretending to work in his office when he heard the explosion. He looked at the library.

"That's where John is." Mustang got up. "Hawkeye get a squad ready I'm heading to the library." He ran out the door.

"Yes sir." Saluted Hawkeye

**With John**

"So you can use alchemy. This should be interesting." Said John

"I agree." Grendel clapped his claws together and transformed his automail into a spiked mace. He ran at John swinging his mace fist. John ducked out of the way and struck the automail shocking Grendel. Grendel and John both cringed in pain. "You'll pay for that." Grendel swung his tail and hit John in the legs. Both John and Grendel recoiled in pain. John was on one knee. His ankle throbbed.

_Damn I think it's sprained._

"We can feel each other's pain this is interesting. But I have a higher threshold of pain than you. But this still might be a nuisance. You're always throwing yourself in harms way." He stepped forward changing it into a double-bladed ax. "This will hurt me but it will hurt you more." He swung the blade down. John blocked the blade but he faltered under the chimera's immense strength. Luckily the ax had at least glanced off to the side missing. Grendel raised the ax.

_I only have one shot at this. _John dropped the lance and clapped his hands together and put them to the ground. A stone fist came out of the ground and knocked Grendel back several feet. John practically collapsed both from the pain he inflicted on Grendel and the alchemy. He wasn't used to moving so much earth at once.

"Okay stone is harder to move than air." John panted.

"Winrain what have I told you? Never fight alone if you can avoid it." Said Mustang walking to John. "Can you stand soldier?"

"Not sure my ankles sprained." Suddenly Grendel roared he got up his eyes glowing.

"So that's the chimera."

"Roy be careful it's an alchemist."

"Grendel will destroy puny humans." (A/N This is Grendel's beast side. You can tell by his eyes glowing and he starts speaking in third person.) Grendel charged Roy. Roy smirked.

"You're not as smart as I thought." Said Roy bringing out his glove.

"Roy wait don't do that." Roy snapped his fingers and Grendel was thrown back by the sparks. John gasped in agony.

"John are you all right?"

"Pain. Can feel our pain."

"What are you talking about?" Grendel charged again Roy sent another blast at him which made John cringe in pain again. Roy's eyes widened as he realized what John meant.

"See the more you hurt Grendel the more you hurt him." Said Grendel triumphantly.

"Freeze!" shouted Hawkeye appearing out of nowhere with a squad of gunmen.

"Hawkeye hold your fire. If you hurt that thing you hurt John." Shouted Mustang. Grendel went to charge the gunmen but doubled over in pain. His skin started rippling and pulsating. John was in a similar agony.

"We will me again John. I swear it." He changed the ax back to a claw and then put the claw to the ground and in a flash of light he fell into the sewers below. As Grendel ran John's pain lessened. He started to get up slowly using his lance to keep the weight of his ankle.

"John should you be moving?" asked Hawkeye

"I think it getting better it must be affected by distance."

"You men. Find that thing now. I do not want that thing free a moment longer." Ordered Roy. The gunmen quickly followed into the sewer.

**The sewer.**

Grendel was running in great pain. Suddenly he was surrounded by the gunmen.

_Damn I can't fight in this condition._

"Freeze monster." Shouted one of the gunmen.

"You know I don't like it when people use terms like monster." Said a palm tree haired boy stepping from the shadows. He ran at one gunmen and cracked his neck with his bare hands. Two more gunmen ran at the boy only to be impaled on long black spikes from the wall. A woman stepped out from the shadows.

"They never expect it." She said. Grendel heard anguished cries from behind him. He looked and saw a little girl with purple electric wave shooting from her left arm at the soldiers writhing in pain. The girl then raised her right arm and a shockwave shot out and destroyed the gunmen without a trace. The remaining two gunmen ran only to be stopped by a fat bald man.

"Can I eat them Lust?" asked the man.

"Of course you may Gluttony." Said the one called Lust. The man called Gluttony devoured the two remaining soldiers.

"What are you?" asked Grendel.

"We're homunculi." Said the little girl excitedly.

"Betrayal what have I told you about talking to strangers?" said Lust. The palm tree boy walked over to Grendel.

"Here eat these." The boy said holding out his hand. It was full of red stones.

"Why?"

"You're destabilizing. You overdid it with the alchemy. These will stabilize you." Grendel reached for them. But the boy took them away. "Under one condition. You work for us."

"Why?"

"We're your only source of red stones. Also we have the same goal. We all want to be human." Grendel only nodded and ate the stones greedily.

**Next day firing range.**

A solemn drum tap could be heard as August was led to the wall. John was there in an official military uniform. Ed and Al were there as well.

"Brigadier General August Victor Siren you have been found guilty of the crimes of desertion and human transmutation. You will now be put to death by firing squad. Have you any last words?" said John solemnly. John did not know why but he felt he was responsible for all this so he volunteered to officiate the execution.

"My only regret is I never got to see my daughter again. Also John don't blame yourself for this. Your only doing your duty." Said August. Ed was close to tears and about to leave when a calm voice called to him.

"Don't look away boys." Ed looked up and saw it was Armstrong. "You're about to see the military for what it truly is. Killing a great hero like a common criminal." Ed turned and stared back at the wall.

"Ready." Said John. The soldiers raised their guns. "Aim." The guns cocked. "Fire." The guns fired and Cardshark was dead.

**Rooftop of nearby building.**

Grendel, Lust, Gluttony and Betrayal were standing on a rooftop watching the event.

"I must say your friend Envy is very convincing." Said Grendel

"Yes he really has outdone himself this time. His imitation is flawless." Said Lust

"Tell me why did you want to fake his death?"

"He is a human with a homunculus arm he might be the key to our humanity. If he does have any answers I'm sure Laboratory Five will discover them.

* * *

Whoa another chapter done. What are the homunculi planning they seem to be in everybody's business. Also this was the premier of two of Betrayal's powers Ultimate Destruction and Agony. Her final power will premier much later. O well next time it has been a month since the dam incident. This morning Hawkeye didn't come to work. Nothing unusual about that except she never misses work. Blade returns in chapter 9 Where's Hawkeye? 


	9. Where's Hawkeye?

**I do not own FMA**

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter 9 Where's Hawkeye?

John walked groggily into the office.

"Hey morning John." Called Havoc working at his desk. John walked up to Roy's desk.

"No disrespect sir, but I don't have to be in for another two hours, so why am I here?" asked John.

"Well John, you see Fullmetal is on business in Youswell, so while he's away I need someone to do his paperwork for me." Said Roy with a smirk. John just stared at him blankly. He sighed.

"I'll get on it, but you do know I'll get you for this." John went to the desk normally reserved for. "Remind me to kill Ed when he gets back." He picked up the stack of papers off Ed's desk and walked over to his, there was a stack of papers there as well. "What the hell is this?"

"Your paperwork."

"You want me to do Ed's and my own paperwork?"

"Of course."

"Fine, just don't be surprised when your gloves are soaking wet and useless." John started working on his forms. When he finished Ed's paperwork he got up and stretched. "Hey Roy I'm going to make a coffee run you want anything?" He looked and saw Roy was staring blankly out the window. He sighed and brought out his metal rod and gave Roy a slight shock.

"Damn it Winrain, what was that for?" yelled Roy.

"I'm going for a coffee run, you want anything?"

"You shocked me just to ask if I wanted coffee."

"That and you weren't doing you your work. I don't know how Hawkeye puts up with you." he looked around. "Speaking of which isn't she usually hovering over you about now?"

"She called in sick this morning."

"Okay." John started to leave the office but then stopped and walked back to Roy. "You said she called in sick, right?"

"Yes, does that strike you as odd?"

"She never calls in sick, that's what's odd."

"What are you talking about John?" called Havoc. "She's had sick days before."

"But she's never called in sick. She comes to work then we usually force her to go home after I assure her I'll keep Roy in line."

"I resent that remark, but you are right it is unusual, but she maybe was so sick she wasn't going to bother coming in today."

"She was fine yesterday, did she sound sick when she called in."

"Well not really." John picked up Roy's phone and dialed. "What in blazes are you doing?"

"Calling Hawkeye." John listened for awhile and hung up. "No answer."

"I said she's sick she's probably asleep."

"I'm going over there." Said John walking toward the door.

"Winrain sit down that's an order!" Yelled Roy

"Court Marshall me." John ran out the door. He ran down the hallway only to be stopped by a burst of flame in front of him. He turned to see Roy walking up to him.

"Winrain, what the hell is wrong with you? I can understand concern, but you're overreacting."

"Sir there's something wrong I just know it." He sighed. "You know that I sorta kinda like Hawkeye, and there are people who might use her to get to me."

"But why now? She could be perfectly fine."

"The past couple of weeks I've had the strange feeling I'm being spied on. Besides, when have my instincts been wrong?"

"Fine, we'll go, but if you're wrong you do my paperwork for a week."

"Deal."

"Havoc, I'm going to Hawkeye's if you need to reach me."

**Hawkeye's apartment**

John and Roy were standing outside her door. John knocked on the door franticly, but no one answered.

"She's probably asleep let's head back." Said Roy.

"No, now I know something is wrong."

"What you mean? Everything looks fine."

"Look at the door Roy, it looks new compared to the rest, and I mean very new, as in this door was repaired alchemically." John brought out his rod and zapped the doorknob unlocking the door. John ran inside. Roy ran after him.

"John what are… what happened here?" the entire apartment was in disarray, slash marks were everywhere. "But how could this have happened, someone should have heard this and called the police."

"Because nothing did really happen here. You and I both know that Hawkeye wouldn't be caught in her apartment this easily, he set it up to look like a struggle."

"Who set it up?" asked Roy looking at the slashes. "The Chimera, these are claw marks." John looked at the gashes.

"No it's not Grendel, the marks are two small, and as crazy as it sounds I don't think he would do this."

"Then who."

"There are two marks Roy, claws and long slashes, and there's only one person who could have made these, someone who hates both me and Hawkeye."

"Who?"

"Maki, he hates Hawkeye for blowing off his hands, and now he's using her to get to me."

"Well where is Hawkeye? He didn't leave a note."

"It won't be that easy to find him, he's testing me. He knows I won't be able to figure out where he is." The phone rang. Mustang answered it.

"Hello, Hughes what is it." Mustang paused for a moment. "We'll be back right away." He hung up the phone. "A package was just delivered to HQ from Maki."

"Well what the hell are we doing here? Let's get back there." They both left the room.

**Unknown Location**

Blade (Maki) was sitting in a dark room.

"I've laid my trap, now where is the power you promised Me." Roared Blade to Lust in the corner.

"Don't worry, Envy and Betrayal should be here with it any second." Said Lust calmly.

"Can I eat the girl Lust? She looks tasty." Said Gluttony looking out the door into another room.

"No, she is the bait for John, and close that door before she wakes up and sees you. I thought you Homunculi were trying to stay hidden." Yelled Blade at Gluttony.

"Quit your yapping. We're here." Said Envy. Blade looked and saw Envy and Betrayal standing there. Envy was holding a large jug. "Here." He handed the jug to Blade. Blade opened it and peered inside.

"Red Water."

"Yes you can use it to increase your alchemic power, make a better blade."

"Or, I can just do this." Blade set down the jug and clapped his hands together; the circles etched into the back of his automail hand glowed. He placed his hands on the jug, a vacuum formed around it and the jug shattered and the Red Water was suspended in the vacuum. Blade shaped the liquid until it was a very sharp katana. Blade held up the sword. "Nice."

"A Red Stone blade, very unique." Said Lust

"Can I eat it?" asked Gluttony inching toward the sword.

"No you little freak, can't you think of anything but your stomach?" shouted Blade pointing the sword at Gluttony. "You know, I've heard Homunculi can't die, do you think I could test it out?" he said with a smirk, his sword glowing slightly.

"Go ahead." Said Envy. Gluttony started to back away from Blade.

"Wait, Lust help." Blade swung his sword and it unleashed an alchemic shockwave that blew off Gluttony's upper body, he watched as it grew back. Gluttony backed away.

"Such power, to experience the pleasure that is the pain of death and live to feel it again. That is the power I desire, the power of a Homunculus." He turned toward Lust. "Tell me how do I acquire this power?" They heard Hawkeye moaning. "Excuse me." He walked out of the back room.

"It's not fair." Pouted Betrayal.

"What is it now Betrayal?" sighed Lust.

"Why does he get to kill John? I should. He created me and then abandoned me. I hate him so much."

"Hey come on kid, don't get down too much. The bastard that created me abandoned me, and I'll tear him apart if I get the chance. But that person says you're not ready for serious action, so that's why we have him. But we don't actually think he'll succeed, John is a prime candidate to pursue the Stone."

"Okay."

"That's good why don't you go back to base and bother Grendel for awhile, Gluttony take her."

"Yay, c'mon uncle Gluttony, let's go play with Grendel." She dragged Gluttony away out of a second door.

"It's hard to believe that little girl is the strongest of us all." Sighed Envy

"Yes, but on another matter. What do you think of Blade's request to have our power?" asked Lust

"We are short a sin, and his quality's are perfect, anger, hatred, fury, and rage."

"Yes, the perfect Wrath, perhaps we should indulge his desire."

"We'll have to ask that person, but it does sound like a wonderful idea."

**With Blade**

Blade walked into the large room. Hanging from the wall was Hawkeye tied up with ropes, her hair was down and was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. He mouth gagged.

"Well look who's finally awake." He walked closer to her and stared at her defiant eyes. "You remember me bitch? No. then what about these." He scratched her along the stomach leaving a thin line of blood. She didn't flinch. "Oh your tough bitch I'll give you that." He slashed her shoulder. "But I will break you, and when I do, I'll kill you." he bared his sharpened teeth and lunged forward.

**Central HQ**

John and Roy practically broke down the door to the office.

"Where is she?" both John and Roy shouted.

"We don't know Roy, Maki just sent a package." Said Hughes. John ran to the desk and opened the package. John gasped.

"What is it?" asked Roy. John dumped out the box, Hawkeye's guns and uniform fell out along with a note. John picked up the note.

"Go back to where it all began, where it all started. For where our rivalry started, today it will end." Read John.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The abandoned warehouse in the south district, when Maki and I would come to Central we would always spar there. That's where Hawkeye is."

"Well let's get a squad there now."

"No! If we take too many people he'll kill her. I should do this alone."

"There's no way you're going alone, he almost beat you last time. Hughes if you don't here from us in half an hour send a squad." He walked over to the door. "Let's go John."

"Right." John and Roy ran downstairs and outside. John got in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know where this place is? No, I'm driving." Roy got in the car and closed the door. "I suggest you buckle up."

"What?" John peeled out Roy gripped the dash board as John weaved in and out of traffic until they reached the warehouse. Roy stepped out shaken. "I've seen every possible horror of war, but that was probably the single most terrifying experience in my life."

"Yeah, not bad for someone without a license. But let's go." John ran inside forming his lance followed by Roy readying his glove.

**With Blade**

Blade was standing in front of Hawkeye, she was covered in small scratches and bite marks, a bruise was forming on her cheek. She was barely conscious.

"My you are tough bitch, but I know what will break you." said Blade as he unsheathed his sword. "You took my hands; allow me to return the favor." He raised his sword but was suddenly was thrown back by a gust of wind. John and Roy ran over to her. John cut her down with his lance and caught her. He started to carry her away bridal style when a shockwave cut in front of him. He looked and saw Blade staring angrily at him. "You are not going anywhere!" he charged John but was blocked by a blast of flame.

"John get Hawkeye out of here I'll hold him off." John only nodded and ran out. Roy turned to face Blade. "Well it certainly has been a long time since I've seen you Maki."

"That is Malachi or Blade to you, now out of my way, my fight is with John."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see when someone threatens my soldiers, they deal with me, and excuse me for using such a corny line; but when you play with fire you're going to get burned."

"You are no match for me, not since I acquired this." He held up his sword. Roy's eyes widened. "Yes, my sword is one giant Red Stone." He swung the sword and sent out a shockwave Roy sidestepped and sent a blast of flame back.

**With John**

John was carrying Hawkeye out to the car out front. He somehow managed to get the back door and laid her on the back seat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; under normal circumstance Hawkeye in her underwear would be a welcome sight, but seeing her all scratched, bitten and bruised infuriated him to no end.

"Don't worry you're safe now." John whispered. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Roy?" she said before she passed out.

"Wait I'm not Roy. Never mind." He covered Hawkeye with his jacket and ran inside.

**Back with Roy**

So far the fight with Blade hadn't been going well for Roy. Blade was faster than he anticipated, and his shockwaves interfered with his alchemy. Roy just dodged another shockwave.

"What's wrong old man?" asked Blade tauntingly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just haven't had this good of a fight in a while." Panted Roy.

"Liar, I know how your alchemy works, I keep the air in flux and you can't aim. My father taught me how to take down every heavy hitter in the military, from you all the way to Gran." Blade began to laugh uproariously when he was struck by a blast of lightning that sent him back onto the ground. Roy looked to see John standing there looking angrier than Roy had ever seen, his lance was so electrified his hair was on end.

"To bad your father didn't prepare you for me." Said John stepping forward. Blade got up on his feet and swung his red stone blade sending a shockwave out. John stood impassively, just as the shockwave reached him it was blocked by a torrent of air. "That won't work Maki." Blade charged him sword raised.

"Stop calling me that. I am BLADE." he reached John and there weapons met in a deafening clash. John raised his foot and kicked Blade in the chest. Before he could recover John rammed the butt of his lance into his stomach, then brought it up and hit him in the face. Blade staggered back. "How? You were never this powerful."

"I never had a good reason to Maki, you could have just come after me, but you had to hurt her. Now I will destroy you, my official state title may be Storm Front, but now you'll see how I got my other title. Now feel the wrath of the Raging Storm." John's lance glowed brighter than Blade had ever seen. A huge tornado formed around John, lightning cackling all throughout, sharp ice shards caught in the winds. John charged forward the tornado moving. Blades sword glowed and he began to try and hold the tornado back. "You can't win Maki, I'm too powerful."

"No, I will not lose." The sword glowed brightly and in a huge alchemic blast dissipated the tornado throwing John back and knocking his lance from his grip. "You will die now!" Blade charged the now weaponless John.

"No Maki, you will." John clapped his hands together and caught Blade's sword, he winced as the sword cut his hand, the red sword shattered into a million shards. Blade backed away.

"Alchemy without a circle, I knew you were too skilled to lose your eye in an accident. But now you're too injured to fight." John just clapped his hands together and touched them to his shirt; part of it disappeared as it became a bandage on his hand.

"Let's finish this Maki, you and me, no weapons."

"You actually thing you can win, I have automail hands, you'll be beaten to a pulp."

"Automail isn't everything." Said John charging. He dodged a punch from Blade and kneed him in the stomach. He felt Blades claws dig into his shoulder and was pushed away. Blade raised his fist and punched John in his temple; the sound of glass shattering was heard. John staggered back as the glass in his eye fell out. He stared at Blade his now reveled automail eye.

"Give it up. You can't win." Blade punched again, John clapped his hands together and caught it, the metal fist shattered. "You'll pay for that." He slashed and hit John across the cheek leaving three scratches, and he kicked John away and he fell back against the wall. Blade punched but John dodged and his fist hit the wall. John quickly clapped his hands and fused Blades hand to the wall. "NO!"

"You lose." John staggered back to Roy. "You mind keeping the whole no circle thing a secret."

"I won't tell a soul." Said Roy. "In fact I knew you could do it."

"Okay, good night." John collapsed onto the floor. The squad chose at that moment to conveniently arrive led by Armstrong. He walked over to Roy.

"Looks like we arrived too late." Said Armstrong picking up John.

"Yes you did, but get him and Hawkeye to the infirmary now."

"Yes sir."

**Later at Infirmary**

John was sitting up in bed a patch on his eye; Hawkeye was sitting up in bed across the aisle. WhenFuhrer Bradley walked in with Roy and Hughes.

"Fuhrer, sir." Said John as he sat bolt upright in bed and saluted, he gasped in pain.

"At ease soldier." Said Bradley. "Well John, once again we find you in here as a result of some reckless endeavor. You've probably broken at least a dozen rules, but it was to rescue a fellow comrade; and so I have officially promoted you to Master Sergeant."

"Thank you sir."

"You earned it, now I guess we'll have to find you a mechanic or people will think you're copying me."

"But where sir, my mechanic is dead."

"There's always Fullmetal's mechanic." Suggested Roy.

"But she's all the way in Resembool."

"I think I can arrange some vacation time, you more than deserve it." Said Hughes

"Thank you."

"Well, I hope you get well soon John." Said Roy and they walked out. John looked over at Hawkeye who had been silent during the whole ordeal.

"You okay?" asked John. Hawkeye looked up.

"Yeah I guess, better than you, you took a beating." She replied. "I just have some scratches."

"Don't try to compare to me, you're injuries may be less severe, but you were still tortured. I can only imagine what Maki did to you." John got out of his bed and walked over to Hawkeye's bed and sat down. "It must have been horrible."

"He didn't do anything I couldn't take, but how did you know I was in trouble."

"It was easy, Roy said you called in sick, you never call in sick; I usually make you go home."

"You knew enough about me to know I was in trouble, well anyway how can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to do anything; I would have done it for anyone." Hawkeye moved closer to him and made him uncomfortable.

"That's the thing I don't think you would have." She grabbed his hand.

"Hawkeye what are you-." but John was cut off by Hawkeye kissing him. John's eyes widened before instinct took over and he began kissing back.

_I don't believe it, I'm making out with Hawkeye. This is a dream come true. Ha, I win Roy. Wait! She said Roy's name when I rescued her, until Roy told her, she thought he had saved her. _John pushed Hawkeye.

"I can't do this."

"But I thought you liked me?"

"I thought I did, I liked you from the moment you saved my life, but saving your life sort of repaid the debt. Besides its not me you like."

"What do you mean?"

"When I rescued you the name you said was Roy, you said that because that is who you wanted to save you, that is the one you love." Hawkeye blushed.

"But I don't like Roy." John got up.

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm going to get some air." John walked out the door.

"That was very mature of you John." He turned and saw Hughes

"Maes you spying bastard, give me any photos you took."

"Give me some credit; even I know when not to take pictures. But you are right about Roy and Riza, they make the perfect couple."

"They just have to see it, Maes you up for some meddling?"

"I always am, but maybe we should wait till you recover."

"Good idea, by the way you can arrange that trip to Resembool when I get out of here."

"Yeah I can do that."

"One last thing, what happened to Maki?"

"I don't know, he was taken into custody, but from there he just fell out of existence."

"I see. Well, I'll see you around Maes." John walked away.

**Laboratory Five.**

Blade was sitting in a small cell. When the door opened and a guard stepped in.

"What do you want?" asked Blade bound in a straight jacket.

"Come with me." The guard led Blade to a room. Inside were Lust, Gluttony and Betrayal standing in the room. The guard changed into Envy.

"What do you guys want?" Lust stepped forward.

"We talked with that person about your request, do you still want the power of the Homunculi?" asked Lust

"More than anything."

"Good." Lust shot her claws out and pinned Blade against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You're an alchemist; I thought you could figure it out. The law of equivalent exchange, in order to obtain something of equal value must be lost. To have the power you seek you must pay a great price." Gluttony stepped forward.

"Can I eat him Lust?" asked Gluttony

"Yes you may." Gluttony lunged.

"Yes I'll have the power." Said Blade right before Gluttony devoured him.

**Train to Resembool**

John was sitting on the train. He sighed.

"Well I'll finally be able to meet this mechanic Ed's always talking about." John looked at his watch and the picture of Mia. "Hard to believe one death could destroy so many lives, where is the equivalence? Ah who am I kidding, I know there is no such thing as equivalent exchange." He sighed again. "I just wish I knew what happened to you Maki." John sat back and the train raced toward Resembool.

**Old mansion.**

An old woman was standing over an impossibly complex array. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Betrayal and Grendel were there.

"Yes everything looks in order." Said the woman. Two more people came in, a man and woman. "Pride, Sloth you came."

"We will always follow your orders." Said Pride

"But why are we here." Asked Sloth

"You are here to witness the birth of your new brother." Said the woman. She placed he hands on the array. There was a brilliant blue light. When it cleared there was a sickening mass of flesh in the center gasping for breath. The woman walked weakly up to it.

"Destroy…John…kill… John." Gurgled the mass.

"He retained his memory?" asked Envy

"Yes, I felt it would be useful for him to remember his past life, especially since he became a Homunculus willingly." She took out Red Stones from her pocket and the mass ate hungrily. "Yes eat up little one, eat up our little Wrath."

* * *

Well that was certainly an interesting chapter. But don't worry people the Wrath from the show will still be here. I always wondered what would happen if two of the same sin existed at the same time and Blade makes a good Wrath. His power will be completely different from the Wrath on the show, and remember they made him because they don't know about the other Wrath living on Yock Island yet.

Anyway next time I get back on track with the show, its three years later and John and Ed arrive in Lior on a lead that the Philosopher's Stone is there. But when they get caught up in the plans of Father Cornello it's up to John and Ed to take him down.


	10. Storm and Sun

**I do not own FMA.**

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter 10 Storm and Sun

John, Ed and Al were walking though the desert. It had been three years since they had met, they had become good friend but they still got on each others nerves. For some reason they worked on almost every assignment together, John figured it was to keep Ed from getting himself killed.

"You had to flip out on the chauffeur Ed, all he did was say you were short, it's not like he lied." Said John. John had grown a lot in three years; he now stood at six foot two. His hair was longer, his bangs on his forehead. He still bore the scars from his fight with Maki on his right hand and left cheek. He wore a coat like Ed's but black, the symbol on the back was the same as the pocket watch.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE A FLEA LIKE A HORSE!" yelled Ed

"Geez Ed calm down, I'm just messing with you. You think you'd be used to it by now."

"Just shut up and let's get to this stupid town, c'mon Al." Ed looked behind him and saw Al wasn't there. "Al! Where are you?"

"Down here brother." Called Al. John saw an arm sticking up from the sand.

"I'll get him out." Sighed John. John clapped his hands together and put them to the ground and Al popped up out of ground.

"Thank you."

"I don't understand, how do you keep falling in?" asked Ed

"I'm sorry brother, but I get full."

"Full? Full of what?" Ed kicked Al and his chest plate opened dumping sand onto Ed.

"Well Ed I hope that automail is sand proof." Laughed John. Ed popped up out of the sand the vein in his head throbbing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" yelled Ed as he chased John to the town. By the time they reached Lior, John and Ed were wiped. "Need water." They both looked and saw a fountain in the center of town.

"WATER!" they both yelled. They ran to the fountain, John reached the fountain first and drank heartily but spit it out.

"Hey this isn't water. It's wine." Gasped John. Ed and Al came wandering up to the fountain.

"Hey drink is drink." Said Ed reaching out to scoop up the wine.

"Hey you get away from there, that's not for kids." Called a man.

"Oh sorry sir, we didn't know." Said John

"Not you, that shrimp standing next to you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE NEEDS A LADDER TO CLIMB THE STAIRS!" Al grabbed Ed so he could hold him back.

"Please don't call him short it kind of upsets him, but I'm sorry if we broke any rules, we're just very thirsty, we lost our ride and we've been in the desert for hours."

"Oh, why didn't you say so, why don't you come have a drink on the house." John, Ed and Al followed him to the bar, he gave them their drinks. "So what brings you guys all the way to Lior?"

"We're here on state business." Said Ed.

"State business, who are you guys?"

"You don't know who they are?" said a woman. John and Ed looked at her. John got the distinct impression he had seen her before. For though he hadn't seen Grendel since that night at the library, he knew he was alive because he sometimes saw flashes of his life in his dreams, and he had attacks of pain whenever Grendel was destabilizing, it was the only pain that traversed the distance between them. "They are the State Alchemist prodigies, Fullmetal and Storm Front."

"Oh I see they call you Fullmetal because of that armor." Said the man to Al.

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is." Said Al pointing to Ed.

"What who, that shrimp."

"THAT'S IT!" Ed started to jump up but John took out his rod and gave Ed a shock to his leg which made it collapse. "Damn it I hate it when you short circuit me like that."

"Until you learn to control your temper, I'll keep doing that."

"Oh it's time." Said the man. He went over to a radio and switched it on.

"Pray to Leto and you shall be saved, for the way of the sun is the way of salvation." Came the voice from the radio.

"Some kind of preacher." Said John

"What you haven't heard of the prophet Father Cornello?"

"Can't say I have."

"He's a miracle worker, he turned this town into a paradise."

"Really?"

"Yes he can do anything, even raise the dead." both Ed and John perked up at this.

"That's impossible!" said John as he got out of his seat he tripped over a wire and knocked the radio to the ground breaking it.

"Hey, you better pay for that." said the man.

"I can do better than that." John took out his metal rod and touched it to the pieces and in a flash of light the radio was fixed.

"How did you do that? Are you miracle workers too?"

"Nope we're just your run of the mill alchemists." Said Ed

"Hey, what's going on here." Called a woman, they both turned to see a woman with brown and pink hair.

"Hey Rose, these two are miracle workers like Father Cornello."

"Really?" asked Rose

"We're not prophets, there's no such thing." Said Ed

"Don't say that. Why don't I take you to a miracle gathering? You can see it for yourself."

"Yeah, I want to see these miracles." Said John. They got up and followed Rose to courtyard full of people. She brought them to an empty spot so they could see better. They saw an older bald man standing at an alter.

"Pray to Leto and you shall be saved." As he turned a glass filled with dirt to wine.

"Surly that's a miracle." Said Rose.

"That's simple alchemy, I could do that when I was five." Said John

"Is there anyone who needs a miracle?" called Cornello, a boy came up with two dead birds. Cornello took them and in a flash of light both of them flew up onto Cornello's shoulder.

"No way in hell!" yelled Ed

"Now that's a miracle." Said Rose.

"No it's still alchemy, but there's no equivalence to it." Said John

"Equivalence?"

"Alchemy is a science Rose, and all science is based on laws. Alchemy is based off the Law of Equivalent Exchange; in order to obtain something of equal value must be lost. Also you can't make something from nothing; you have to have the same amount of mass before and after."

"But it has to be possible, he said he could bring my Kain back, you could just exchange something for him, to bring him back." Ed sighed and took out his log book.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 25 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 75 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams. And traces of 15 other elements." Said Ed.

"What is that?"

"That Rose, is chemical composition of the average adult human, down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes, and all that can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans can be built on the cheap."

"But if you know what we're made up of then why?" But she was cut off by John.

"Rose you must understand, the physical part of a person is the easy part, but to this day there is nothing that can be exchanged for a human soul." Said John solemnly

"But there has…"

"There isn't believe me, we know."

"Thank you all for your prayers, and let Leto smile upon you." said Cornello as he bowed and walked back into the cathedral, as he did one of the birds on his shoulder flew away. As it flew by a window a hand reached out and grabbed it. The figure looked down at the bird struggling in his grip.

"Well aren't you just so full of life." Said the figure, he smiled evilly and crushed the bird, silencing its song. "And now it's gone."

"Must you always be so melodramatic Wrath?" asked Betrayal sitting in the corner, like John, Betrayal had grown a lot in these past three years. She was now fourteen, her hair stretched to just below her shoulders, she wore black pants, but her shoes and shirt were like Envy's.

"Why shouldn't I be? Look at all of them, pitiful humans and their wasteful lives. I'm glad I gave that all up for the power I now wield." Said the sin of Wrath, this was indeed Blade who had willingly given up his life to become a Homunculus, his hair was now completely black, his eyes violet, he wore a sleeveless leather jacket with metal spikes on the collar, he wore no shirt underneath, also he wore black jeans with black steel toed spiked boots. The mark of the Ouroburos was just above and to the left of his navel, a sword hung at his waist. "Here Gluttony, catch." Wrath threw the bird and Gluttony caught it and ate it. "I'm tired of this whole waiting thing, John and the brat are here, when can I kill everyone in this stupid town, especially John."

"First, I know you're Wrath, but why must you kill every chance you get. The second we get the order to kill you spring into action, we never do anything anymore. And how many times do I have to tell you? John is mine." Said Betrayal annoyed.

"You dare give me orders bitch." Wrath started to glow red and he unsheathed his sword the glow encasing the sword as well. "I am the Ultimate Power." Betrayal got up from her chair.

"Prove it."

"Die bitch, I'll show you what power is." Wrath charged Betrayal, she smirked, the vertical slit on her forehead opened revealing a sky-blue eye, the eye John lost. The eye glowed and Wrath was surrounded by a blue aura and he froze mid run. "Damn it, you and your brother's eye, it mocks me when I look at it."

"You always forget about Ultimate Control." She pointed at Wrath, she then pointed to the ceiling and he slammed into the ceiling and then the floor. She then picked Wrath up and pulled him towards her, she raised her right hand, the symbols on her arm glowing.

"Oh crap." She released a shockwave and blew off Wrath's head. His body fell back to the floor.

"You forgot Ultimate Destruction as well. That should teach you to mess with the queen of sins." Wrath's body twitched as it got up and his head grew back.

"That hurt damn it." Wrath picked up his sword.

"Will you just give it up, you can't win." She took a deep breath. "Must I beat you yet again?" She raised her left arm and the symbols began to glow. She was about to fire when a large Chimera jumped in between them. It was Grendel.

"Will you both stop it, you'll bring down the whole building." Roared Grendel.

"I don't have to listen to you Chimera." Said Wrath

"My name is Grendel, and you will listen to me because I have this." Grendel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with an alchemic seal on it.

"What is that? Why does it need that seal?"

"This dear Wrath is you." he flipped open the tab. Wrath cringed weakened. "Or was you."

"Damn you." Wrath attempted a charge but collapsed.

"That's enough Wrath." Said Lust as she and Envy came into the room.

"Yeah you keep this up you'll go the way of Greed, you don't want to be sealed underground for eternity." Said Envy. Grendel closed the box and Wrath got up. Cornello burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on up here? You're scaring the worshipers." Yelled Cornello

"Nothing just a family spat." Said Lust. "We were discussing the threat to your religion."

"What threat?"

"Two State Alchemists have come searching for the stone; they'll take it by force if they have to. I suggest you take care of them."

"I will, Grendel can you arrange the chimeras for me?"

"Of course, I've got the perfect ones for them." Said Grendel

**Back with John and Ed**

John, Ed and Al followed Rose into the cathedral.

"Why are we here?" asked Ed

"If Cornello has the stone, we have to see him and find out about it." Said John

"Hold it right there!" shouted a man with a gun, they were soon surrounded by gunmen.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Rose

"Rose, these three are heretics, now come with us." Ed started to charge but John stopped him.

"Let's see where this leads." Said John, the gunmen led them to a large room. Cornello was standing on a balcony.

"Rose my child come up here with me where it's safe." Said Cornello, Rose walked over and joined him. "The rest of you are dismissed, I can handle this myself." The gunmen left. "Well, I should be honored. The Hero of the People the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Raging Storm the Storm Front Alchemist. To what do I owe this visit?"

"We're here for the Stone, give it up, and we'll leave without a problem." Said Ed

"Like I'm going to hand the Philosopher's Stone to you, you'll just use it for destruction. If you want it you'll have to take it."

"You really think you can take down two of the military's top alchemists." Said John

"I won't have to fight, they will." The ring on his finger glowed. A doorway opened next to them and above them. Out of one came a lion like chimera. Above them came a chameleon like chimera that crawled along the ceiling. Ed clapped his hands together and put them to the ground and brought out a lance. John reached behind him and made his lance. He looked back at Ed.

"Mines bigger." Joked Ed

"Size doesn't matter Ed." Said John

"So what do you say, you aim high, and I'll aim low."

"You aiming low, there's a shocker." Ed laughed. John ran forward and aimed a gust of air at the chimera; it jumped down lower on the wall. It opened its mouth and lashed out its tongue. John ran from the tongue, but it managed to wrap around his ankle. It pulled him up.

"Yes you cannot beat my chimeras." Cackled Cornello. John stabbed his lance and cut off the tip of its tongue, the chimera cried in pain and disappeared. John fell back to earth. "My beast does not need its tongue to beat you; you can't kill what you can't see."

"Invisibility might have worked a year ago, before I upgraded my eye." John's eye flashed for a second. He looked around for a second. "There you are." John shot a blast of lightning it hit the chimera, it turned visible and fell to the ground. John ran over impaled it with his lance silencing it. He looked over to see Ed and Al had dispatched their chimera.

"It'll take more than two-bit chimeras two stop us." Said Ed

"But how? He assured me these could beat you." said Cornello.

"It's over priest." Said John as he and Ed charged Cornello. Suddenly John felt a familiar presence coming toward him fast. He heard the familiar clap of claws and a wall formed in between them and Cornello.

"What the hell?" said Ed

"Brother look." Called Al. John and Ed looked to where Al pointed. Standing on top of the wall was a very angry Grendel.

"What is that?"

"Grendel" said John spitefully.

"What have you done to my children?" roared Grendel, he jumped down and went to the body of the lion chimera. "They were only just born, and you cut them down you monsters!"

"Who are you calling a monster, Chimera." Shouted Ed

"You will both pay for what you've done to my children." Grendel clapped his claws together and turned his automail claw into a double bladed axe. "Die now!" he charged Ed. Ed blocked with his lance, but it shattered under Grendel's strength, Ed jumped back and clapped his hands and put them to the ground, a stone pillar came out of the ground and tossed Grendel into the air, Ed then jumped and kicked him in the stomach. John cringed at the blow.

"Son of bitch Ed, could you have kicked him any harder?" asked John in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Ed annoyed

"This is Grendel, the chimera Tucker made with my blood; we feel each other's pain." Grendel got up.

"It will take more than that shrimp, I'm much more durable than your average chimera." He transformed the axe back into a claw. "And a much better alchemist." He ran to the body of the lion chimera, he picked it up and carried it over to the chameleon one. In a flash of light he fused the two together into sickening combination of the two, a lion with sprawling splayed legs and powerful tale. "Behold my power, like my father I am a master of chimera alchemy." Grendel began to cackle. But then doubled over in pain. His flesh pulsating. John cringed to. "Damn, over did it with the alchemy." He ran out a door John started to run after him but stopped and looked back at Ed.

"Don't worry, we can handle this thing, you go after Grendel." John nodded and ran after him trying to ignore the pain. Grendel was running away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pile of Red Stones.

"Damn, I should have brought more, but it'll help some." He swallowed the stones and his pain alleviated slightly. He ran ahead into the vacant hall. He saw Wrath standing there.

"Having fun?" asked Wrath

"What are you doing here? He isn't allowed to see you."

"Giving you some help." Wrath tossed Grendel a bag. "Eat up." Wrath then backed away and hid in the shadows. Grendel dumped the Red Stones in the bag into his mouth and ate them. John burst in a second later.

"Found you Grendel!" John charged Grendel, but was stopped as he was tackled by Wrath and flung into a wall, before he could even react he was kneed in the stomach forcing the air from his lungs, knocking him out. Wrath drew his sword and walked toward John.

"And now you die." Wrath raised his sword.

"That's enough Wrath, we need him alive." Said Grendel

"Stop ordering me around!" Wrath began to glow red. "I AM WRATH, I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER!" he charged Grendel, Grendel dodged Wrath's sword which made a huge crater in the floor. "You can't dodge forever." He charged again, Grendel reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with the seal and opened it. Wrath fell to the ground weakened.

"You have to learn to control your temper Wrath, remember that person knew you would be hard to handle, so she gave me a piece of you, and I know the array to get rid of your Red Stones. So I suggest you listen to me." He closed the box. Wrath got up and sheathed his sword.

"Fine but what should we do with him?" asked Wrath pointing to John.

"Tie him up and let that priest deal with it." Grendel thought for a second. "On second thought, I'll do it." Grendel picked up John and carried him away.

**Later**

John regained consciousness. He looked and saw he was in an empty room, his hands were shackled above him, and his jacket had been taken.

"Finally awake huh?" he looked over and saw Ed in a similar predicament.

"Ed, how the hell did you get here?"

"Cornello sent the whole town on us. Al got away and I came here."

"And the reason you haven't broken out yet is?"

"Look behind you." John craned his neck and saw a microphone hidden behind Ed. "We're never going to get out of here with the town against us, we're going to get Cornello to spill his guts to us." The door opened and Cornello came in.

"Well if it isn't our little alchemists." Said Cornello, he held up their pocket watches. "The official watch of the State Alchemist, supposedly to contain alchemic amplifiers, that is how you were able to do alchemy without a circle, and then there is this." He held up John's lance. "For some reason I can't transmute it, but it is made of metals that are said to be alchemic amplifiers, that's how you control weather so well. But now, why do you want the stone so bad? Is it so bad what I've done, give people hope."

"It's one thing to use the stone to help people, why do you have to lie and say you're a prophet of God." Said John

"It's really quite simple, the power, because of my miracles I now have an invincible army."

"How do you get that?" asked Ed

"There are many things that give people a cause to fight, the biggest cause is religion, now that these people follow my belief they'll do anything I wish, and an army fighting for their beliefs is unstoppable."

"And how do you think your precious followers will feel when we tell them your plans?" asked John.

"You're not going to live long enough to, even if you did, they wouldn't believe you."

"They would if you told them." Said Ed

"Like I would ever tell them." Laughed Cornello. Ed looked over at John and winked, they both clapped their hands.

"You just did." Their shackles shattered, Ed and John got up off the ground. Cornello backed away.

"But how? I have your watches, and you have no stone, you can't do alchemy without a circle." John walked straight up to Cornello and grabbed his lance.

"I believe this is mine." John sent a shock trough the lance and Cornello let go and backed away. "You really are quite stupid, spilling your guts like that, now your secrets exposed."

"They'll never believe you."

"Why don't you have a look there?" John pointed and Cornello saw the microphone. "Your little speech was just broadcasted all over Lior."

"No! I am a god to them you'll see." Cornello ran from the room down he stairs and out of the cathedral, a mob of people met him there.

"What is the meaning of this Cornello?" shouted a man.

"You were playing us for fools." Shouted another.

"My children, the alchemist tricked you with their wicked magic to mimic my voice."

"That's a lie priest!" shouted Ed

"Give it up it's over." Said John. Cornello turned to face them.

"I will not lose, I wield the Philosopher's Stone." The ring glowed and he turned his cane into a machine gun. He shot at Ed, Al jumped in the way and blocked the bullets. "But you're dead."

"Who do you think set up the microphone?" asked Al

"It doesn't matter." The stone glowed and Cornello yelled as his arm sprouted metal gears.

"It's recoiling." Said Ed. The stone shattered.

"It's a fake." Said John.

"No, I have the power of God on my side!" yelled Cornello.

"That's it! John lets show him the power of God." Ed clapped his hands together and an alchemic shockwave traveled into the cathedral and a giant stature of Leto crashed through the wall. John made a strong gust of wind and jumped onto the statues head.

"Now, allow me to show you how I got my title!" Yelled John. He held his lance out in front of him. He spun it around and blew a large gust of electrified air at Cornello, the priest dodged the blast and ran back inside. He ran to an upper room and found Lust sitting in a chair.

"You lied to me! This stones a fake!" yelled Cornello

"Of course it is. That stone and this city were just bait; unfortunately you have outlived your usefulness." Said Lust. Gluttony and Wrath stepped up next to her.

"What are you?"

"Can we Lust?" asked Wrath

"Yes you may." Said Lust. Wrath drew his sword and ran forward cleaving Cornello in half, Gluttony charged in and ate the pieces.

**Later at Outskirts of Lior**

John, Ed and Al were standing there with Rose.

"Well Rose I guess this is goodbye." Said John

"Why? Why did you do it? Without Cornello this town will die."

"We had to, he was a charlatan."

"Why, what does it matter if he was a fake? What will we do now? What do I do now?"

"You've got a strong pair oflegs beneath you Rose." Said Ed

"So I suggest you get up and walk." Said John, and with that walked off into the sunset.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Wrath is awesome to write for; he just wants to kill everything. Anyway, next time John, Ed and Al arrive in Aquoya, there they meet the nurse Clara and the thief Psiren who uses card alchemy to commit crimes, but are Clara and Psiren one and the same. What happens when a Phantom Thief meets a Raging Storm? Let's just say more than sparks of lightning will fly in chapter 11 Love at First Fight (A/N Yeah corny but I'll take suggestions.) Hey wait a second; wasn't Cardshark's daughter named Clara? 

P.S. Normally I don't do this, but I've noticed with this story, a lot of people read but don't review, I'll continue this story no matter what cause I love FMA, but I want to know what people think, like am I going too far with a second Wrath, things like that. Anyway see you next time.


	11. Card Crossed Lovers

**I do not own FMA**

**The Storm Front Alchemist**

Chapter 11 Card Crossed Lovers

Ed, John and Al were sitting on the train. John was deep in thought.

"Hey John, what is it?" asked Al

"What?" asked John snapping out of his musings.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well I didn't really think about it much until now, but when I was knocked out in Lior, I swore it was Maki who did it, but he's in jail."

"It was probably your imagination." Said Ed

"Yeah you're probably right. So where are we heading anyway?"

"Aquoya, the city of water, I've always wanted to see it."

"I thought we were to report straight to East City?"

"Ahh, what the colonel doesn't know won't hurt him." John nodded and stared out the window.

_Aquoya, that's where August's daughter was adopted at, I wonder if she still lives there. Even if she does, she would never believe me, besides August is dead, so it doesn't really matter now if she knows the truth. _Thought John, as the train raced toward the city.

**Aquoya**

John, Ed and Al walked into the city. When Ed and were splashed with mud by a passing carriage.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled Ed. Ed and John clapped their hands together and cleaned the mud off. They both felt something wrap around their wrist. John looked to see a pair of handcuffs on his wrist.

"You're coming with me alchemists." Said a man in a trench coat before he dragged them off.

**Police station**

"So you're telling me that you're with the state?" asked the detective.

"Yes the watches should be proof enough." Said Ed

"Why are we here anyway?" asked John

"There's been a rash of burglaries lately, a thief by the name of Psiren has been stealing rare artifacts, the only clue we have is she uses alchemy, so we thought you might be connected."

"Alchemy, what kind?"

"She controls water…"

"Well I can handle water, I am Storm Front."

"You didn't let me finish, she also uses card alchemy." John got a look of surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

_It's her! August's daughter, it has to be. It's too coincidental. _Thought John.

"Thank you for the information, we'll help in anyway we can." Said John as he picked up his coat and watch. "C'mon Ed, let's go."

"Hey wait, what's going on?" asked Ed following him.

"Ed do you remember August?"

"Yeah that card guy who died three years ago."

"I remember my father saying a long time ago, that his daughter was adopted by a family here. I believe Psiren is her." Ed stopped cold. "A lot to take in. Hey Ed you okay." Ed collapsed to the ground.

"Brother!" called Al.

"My stomach." Groaned Ed. John sighed.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Said John.

**Hospital**

"Well it appears it was just food poisoning Mr. Elric." Said the doctor to Ed.

"I told you to watch how much you ate." Said John

"Yeah whatever, can I go?" asked Ed

"Of course, just as soon as we give you an injection, Clara could you come here." Said the doctor. Ed started flipping out about getting a shot while Al held him down. But John had stopped paying attention at the name Clara. He looked to the door just as a young woman came in. His heart practically stopped. Not only was she definitely August's daughter, she had the same eyes as him; she was the most beautiful girl John had ever seen.

_Whoa, that's definitely his daughter, and what a hottie. Wait don't think like that, August will haunt me forever. _Thought John. John snapped out of his reverie by Ed suddenly calming down.

"There that wasn't so bad, and after all that fuss." Said Clara, she turned to face John. "Don't worry, your little brother should be fine." John stared for a second, but shook his head.

"Um, he's not my brother." Said John.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Oh no, it's okay." John laughed slightly. "Oh, um I'm John by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm…"

_Beautiful, gorgeous, my girlfriend. _Thought John.

"…Clara." She smiled and John almost melted. "Well I have to go now." She bowed and walked out.

"Hey John, let's go." Said Ed. John, Ed and Al walked into the courtyard, Ed and Al sat on bench, and John leaned up against a tree.

"Hey John is something wrong?" asked Al

"That nurse, Clara, did you realize who that was?"

"Why? Who was she?"

"That was Clara, August's daughter."

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Ed.

"Her eyes, they were just like his. Deep Ocean blue, captivating, entrancing, I could stare into those eyes all day." John's eye became misty and he let out a sigh. Ed stared at John.

"Hey you okay?" asked Ed. Ed got up and waved his hand in front of John's face. "Hellooo is anyone in there?" John was still in dreamland. "Wake up damn it!" Ed stomped on John's foot.

"Ow, what the hell Ed?" yelled John as he was snapped from his fantasy.

"You were stuck in some kind of daydream; I had to snap you out of it." John sat down on the bench, and took off his boot and sock. His toes were starting to bruise.

"Damn it Ed, did you have to use the automail leg." Said John rubbing his foot.

"Sorry, but you were lost. What were you thinking about anyway?" John blushed slightly.

"You were thinking about Clara." Laughed Al. "John and Clara sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"What's going on here? This is a hospital, keep the noise down." Said Clara walking up to them.

"I'm so sorry you see, my friend he just stepped on my foot. Unfortunately his leg is automail." Said John pointing to his injured foot.

"Let me see." Before John could even react, she had leaned down and had his foot in her hand. He shivered and it wasn't because he was cold. "It's just a little bruised, come with me I'll put some ice on it." She held out her hand to help him up.

"Oh you don't need to help me." Said John. He stood up. "See, perfectly fine." He took a stepped forward and tripped on his bad foot, he fell into something soft and warm.

"Excuse me, but would you mind getting your face out of my chest?" John's eyes widened and he quickly fell back with a huge blush on his face, he bowed.

"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean that to do that, it was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Relax, I know it was an accident, now if we can get around that ego of yours maybe we can get you inside before your foot gets worse." She held out her hand. John grabbed it and had him lean on her for support.

"Hey you're pretty strong."

"Are you implying that I should be weak because I'm a girl?"

"No, I know plenty of strong women, I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing, it's unbecoming." She led him to the hospital room and he sat down on the bed. "I'll get you an ice pack." She went to the little fridge. "Oh, the freezer must be broken." She held up a melted ice pack.

"Here give it to me." She handed the pack to John; he brought out his metal rod and touched it to the pack it froze solid. "Good as new." He handed the pack back to her.

"You're an alchemist." She said as she put the ice pack on his foot.

"Yeah one of the best around." Said John smugly as he pulled out his watch and checked the time.

"A State Alchemist, my, my; aren't we a little young for that."

"Hey I'm twenty years old, aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

"Twenty-two is a more than reasonable age for my profession." She removed the ice pack. "There that looks better." She brought out a bandage and wrapped his foot. "That should do it, just take it easy with that foot, and you should be better tomorrow."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything."

"But I must." He grabbed the ice pack and clapped his hands together, and formed a rose made of ice. He handed her the rose. "A beautiful flower, for an even more beautiful girl." She blushed slightly.

"Well aren't we quite the charmer, what happened to the embarrassed boy from earlier?"

"Hey, anybody would be embarrassed if that happened, but now that we're over that, I feel its okay to hit on you."

"Straight to the point aren't we, just don't bite off more than you can chew." John put his boot back on and got slowly to his feet.

"I thank you for helping me, and I'll see you around sometime." And he walked out of the room.

"What does he mean he'll see me around?"

**Mansion later that night.**

Ed, John and Al were standing in the mansion with the detective.

"That's a lot of people out there detective, a lot of ways for things to go wrong." Said Ed

"That's Psiren's m.o, most thieves try to keep their crimes a secret, she tells every paper in the country." Said the detective. A drop of water fell from the ceiling and exploded, enveloping the room in steam. Ed looked to see a woman in a skintight outfit and mask.

"There she is, c'mon lets get her Al." but before Al could even move he was pinned to the wall by cards. "Al! Never mind, you coming John?" he looked around but John wasn't there. "Fine I'll do this myself." Ed ran after her. "Hey stop, thief."

"And why should I stop for you little boy?" said Psiren as she made a sword out of cards.

"Hey I'm not little!" he turned his arm into a blade and jumped into the air, his blade met hers and he knocked her on her back and he landed on top of her. "You've just been pinned Psiren." He looked to see his hand was on her right breast, he jumped back. "I didn't mean to do that!" he yelled. Psiren chuckled.

"You've never fought with a woman before have you?" she unzipped her shirt revealing a tattoo of a transmutation circle on her chest. "It means playing a whole new game." The circle glowed and cards shot out and pinned him to the ground. "Too bad I can't show you my face, it's a real treat." She blew him a kiss. "See you around little man." She ran away.

"Hey, you know I'd be tall too in heels!" yelled Ed struggling to get up. Psiren was running away.

"That was too easy." She said smugly.

"Congratulations, you managed to fluster a fifteen year old that must have been hard." Said a sarcastic voice. She looked to see John standing on a building above her. He jumped down using his lance to make a cushion of air to slow his fall. He landed only faltering only slightly on his injured foot. "But can you handle the big leagues?"

"You think you can handle me little man." She unzipped her shirt, the circle on her chest glowed and cards shot out him, and he spun his lance and blocked the cards with a current of wind.

"It'll take more than cards; perhaps I should introduce myself I am John Winrain, the Storm Front Alchemist."

"Fine." The circle glowed and two streams of water shot out at him. John chuckled and his lance glowed slightly, the two streams twisted around each other and were frozen solid into the shape of a rose. "A rose?"

"I figured you'd want another one, the one I gave you this morning has probably melted." Psiren gasped. "You see I'm not quite so oblivious as my friend."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Please, you may be wearing a mask but it's not hard. You have the same hair, eyes and figure, but I knew you were Psiren when I saw you this morning."

"Enlighten me."

"The detective said you used card alchemy, I knew a card alchemist, that symbol on your chest is the same one that was on the back of his cards. When I met him, he missed his daughter terribly, that man's name was August Victor Siren." Psiren suddenly got a look of pure rage on her face and she made a sword of cards.

"Liar!" she ran at him and John blocked her sword. "My father died in the Ishbal war, you're too young to have known him."

"Your father didn't die in the war Clara, I met him three years ago, he told me to find you and let you know the truth." Clara jumped back, and took off her mask.

"Why? Why would my father pretend to die, why would he abandon us, and why should I believe you?" she yelled enraged.

"Fine I'll tell you some things that I wouldn't know unless I met him. Your full name is Clara August Siren, your father had card names for everyone, your mother was the Queen of Hearts, and you were Black Joker. If that's not enough then take these, he wanted you to have them." John reached in his back pocket and pulled out a deck of cards and tossed them to Clara, she looked at the cards and tears formed in her eyes.

"My father is alive, why didn't he come see me himself, where is he now?" John's face grew solemn.

"If you really want to know I suggest you follow me, the police will be here soon, I'll tell you when we get somewhere safe." John took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "There that should make you less conspicuous." He grabbed her hand and led her through the city until they reached the hotel John was staying at he brought her up to his room. She sat down on the bed and took off John's coat.

"So what happened to my father?" John sighed.

"Remember I can only tell you what he told me. August deserted the army because of what he did; you see during a raid in the war, your father killed a little girl thinking it was an enemy soldier. He was so devastated by this he tried to bring the girl back to life."

"But human transmutation is forbidden."

"Yes, and he paid a horrible price for it, his arm became infected with the blood of a homunculus. He couldn't bear the shame he would bring you, so he faked his death."

"But how did you meet him?"

"Three years ago in the town of Reja, he and another alchemist held a dam hostage to earn money, but in the end your father ended up saving my life, I was actually going to let him go, but he felt it was time he stopped running. He went with us back to Central."

"What happened to him?" John suddenly looked downcast. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What happened to my father?"

"We got back to Central, and your father was charged with desertion. You must understand, my commanding officers, Mustang and Hughes did everything they could; but in the end August was executed at my command."

"Your command, you killed my father!" She slapped him hard across the face, tears streaming down her face. "I'll kill you." she grabbed August's deck and made a sword, she pushed John onto his back and held the blade to his throat, John didn't even attempt to fight back.

"Go ahead, I deserve to die for killing August, but my death won't bring him back." Said John impassively. She retracted the blade and got off of him; she sat up and began to sob. John sat up and wrapped his arm gently around her; she turned and began to sob into his shoulder. "Just let it all out." He held her like that until she stopped; he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He laid her on the bed carefully so as not to wake her and pulled the blanket over her. He stood up and walked over to the chair in the corner, he sat down and put his head back and was asleep within seconds.

**John's Dream**

John was in a dank hallway, he knew he was seeing another flash from Grendel's life.

"Wake up wretch, it's time for your supper." Shouted Grendel, he opened the door; inside was a very haggard August the walls covered with glowing alchemic arrays, his right arm limp. Grendel walked into the room and set a tray on the floor. "What's the matter? Have you finally realized you're not getting out of here?"

"Tell me why do you work with these Homunculi anyway, what do you get out of it." Asked August.

"I get Red Stones to sustain myself, that's all I need."

"You've got a bad poker face, I know you want more, you're tired of this stupid lab, you just want to live life to the fullest, if you just turn off the arrays I could bust us out of here with my arm."

"But I need Red Stones to live; I have to work for them."

"Please, this place is filled with Red Water; just take some to make your stones."

"It's too much of a risk."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a gambling man." Grendel started to clap his claws together when he felt five sharp points on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Grendel." Said a woman's voice. Grendel turned to see Lust standing behind him. Grendel sighed and relented. "There, that's a good chimera." She walked over to August's cell but did not go inside. "And you may as well give up."

"I'll never give up, someone will break me out of here, and my little trump card will come to me in time."

"You're trump card?"

"I don't know what it is but I sense a sort of kindred spirit here, a greedy, gambling bastard like me, he'll free us all."

"You keep your hopes up." And with that she closed the door.

**End Dream**

John woke with a start.

"August's alive!" he half shouted. He looked over to his bed and saw Clara wasn't there. "She must have left." But then his bathroom door opened and Clara came out, and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing one of his shirts, while big enough to be a nightshirt for her, it only extended to mid thigh.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrowed one of you shirts, that Psiren costume is kind of hard to sleep in." she said as she was drying her hair with a towel. "I also borrowed your shower." She took notice of his expression. "Something wrong?"

"No just a weird dream."

"Really, what about?"

"Well, it was more of a vision. You see there is a chimera by the name of Grendel, he was made using my blood, so sometimes I see flashes of his life in my dreams."

"So what did you see this time?"

"Your father, I saw August, he's alive."

"What?" she walked over to him. "But how?"

"I don't know, I saw him executed myself, but I just saw him and I know it's the truth. August is alive."

"My father is alive! Where?"

"I don't know, but I'll start researching a soon as I get back to East City, you're coming with me right?" Suddenly he found he was being hugged by Clara, he blushed.

"Oh thank you so much, if it weren't for you I'd have never known my father was alive, of course I'm coming with you." She backed away but John grabbed her wrist. "What…" but she was cut off by John leaning up and kissing her. She was still for a second but then melted against him returning the kiss fervently. Her hands fisted in his hair, while his hands wandered up her shirt and caressed her bare stomach, she moaned playfully. They separated gasping for air. "So do you want to move to the bed?" she said lustfully.

"Are you sure? I mean we just met this morning." She took off her shirt, leaving her in only a pair of panties.

"Does this answer your question?" She leaned down and kissed him again, without breaking the kiss John picked her up and carried her to the bed.

**The next morning.**

Ed and Al walked wearily into the hotel.

"I'm going to kill John, first he disappears when Psiren shows up, and then he leaves me pinned to the ground, and then he doesn't help us search for Psiren." Said Ed as he and Al walked up the stairs.

"It wasn't that bad brother; we did get another lead on the Stone. That man said they were researching it in Xenontime." Said Al.

"Yeah, yeah, let's see if we can at least find John." Ed walked over to the door and began to pound on the door. "Hey John, if you're in their come out so I can kill you." they heard a lot of rustling inside and hushed whispers. John opened the door looking exhausted.

"Ed, do you have any idea what time it is?" said John groggily.

"Do I have any idea, you left me stranded and Psiren got away!"

"Ed calm down it's early and I was trying to sleep, you see I kind of had a rough night. Psiren was a real handful and she kind of tired me out." Said John with a somewhat knowing smirk. (A/N Hey, he technically isn't lying.)

"So Psiren got away?"

"Hey John, did you ever find out if Psiren was Clara?" asked Al

"No, I never got a good look at her face."

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" asked Ed. "You seem to be in an awful good mood, something good happen last night."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, what happened?"

"Something that little children wouldn't understand." With that John closed the door. Leaving Ed fuming outside. "Well I think…" but John was cut off by Ed alchemically opening the door.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH LOOKING FOR YOU?"

"Ed please calm down, you're making a scene."

"LIKE HELL I WILL."

"Then you leave me know choice." John clapped his hands together and ran forward and touched both of Ed's automail limbs, they glowed slightly. But nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha, you did nothing."

"Wait for it." All of a sudden Ed's metal arm and leg jerked toward each other and stuck to each other. Ed then flew and stuck to Al.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I magnetized you; it should where off in an hour. Now will you please leave?"

"Not until you fix us, Al sit down and don't move until he fixes us."

"But brother we're invading John's privacy." Said Al.

"I don't care just sit." Al sighed and went to sit on the bed.

"Wait Al don't." started John but Al sat down.

"Ow." Came a voice from under the bed.

"What the hell?" said Ed, Al got up and lifted up the bed a little, underneath was Clara wrapped in a blanket. She got up lifting the blanket up a little to hide her tattoo.

"Hello boys." She said innocently.

"What the hell is she doing here; why was she under the bed, and why is she wearing a blanket?" yelled Ed.

"Ed I can explain… Wait, What?" John shook his head as Ed's question hit him. "You mean to tell me that you're fifteen years old and you can't figure out why she's here, or dressed in a blanket? Remind me to have Roy have a talk with you later. But for now let's just say I lied, this is Clara, August's daughter and she's coming with me to East City."

"But we have to go to Xenontime, to find the Stone."

"I think you can handle that on your own, I can't watch your back forever." He walked over and clapped his hands and demagnetized Ed. Ed jumped down. "Now if that's settled, can you please kindly leave?"

"Yeah, yeah were going." Ed and Al left and John closed the door behind them.

"Well that was entertaining." Said Clara as she sat on the bed.

"I can't believe Ed didn't figure it out, he's a genius when it comes to alchemy, but is as dense as stone when it comes to the facts of life." He sat down next to her. "I guess we should find you some clothes." She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I thought you liked the blanket only look?"

"Oh I do, but I don't know how other people will react." He turned and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, they separated. "But I prefer the no blanket look." He slowly slid the blanket off of her and they fell back onto the bed.

**Later train to East City.**

John and Clara were sitting on the train.

"So did you get everything you need?" asked John

"Yeah I got all my stuff from my apartment." Replied Clara

"And all the things that were acquired by your 'part time job'."

"Yes, I returned everything, secretly of course." She noticed John was staring out the window. "Hey what are you thinking about?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"Well I mean what are we, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, friends with benefits?"

"You know, I don't know, but if it's true my father is alive, and he finds out about us, consider yourself my fiancée." John got a worried look on his face. "Relax, I was just kidding, but you're right, what is our relationship, I mean we haven't known each other that long."

"Ahh forget about it for now. My grandfather always said 'When sailing through life, sometimes it's best to see where the wind takes you.' So let's just see where the wind takes us."

"I think that's an excellent suggestion, your grandfather sounds like a wise man, I would like to meet him."

"You will eventually, but for now let's just find your father." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, and the train headed toward East City.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, sorry for the innuendo, but if you remember the episode it was nothing but fan service. Any way next time its reunion time as Clara meets her father's old comrades. John faces Armstrong in his recertification test, and John goes to help save Ed and Marcoh from the alchemist killer Scar, but has John met Scar before?

P.S does anybody remember the town Marcoh was in.


End file.
